(not) OVER
by UniGon
Summary: Jungkook benci masa lalunya dikorek kembali. Ada sesuatu yang ia sesali, dicap sebagai pembunuh salah satunya. Ia sudah cukup tenang dengan kehidupannya sekarang, menjadi seorang atlet baseball ternama. Namun, Jungkook sadar bahwa dunia begitu sempit hingga ia kembali dipertemukan dengan 'korbannya'. Sekarang ia tahu bahwa semua belum berakhir. YAOI! KOOKV! Slight MINV! BTS!
1. Prologue

**Hallooo, Guys! So, aku balik lagi dengan FF baru yah! But eitsss.. Ini FF spesial yah guys karena digarap oleh ****2 AUTHOR** **sekaligus! So di FF ini, kita punya author ****JILAN** **yang juga dari FFN tentunya. Say Hi, Guys!**

 **NOTE! MUST READ!: Karena FF ini digarap 2 author jadi chapter akan dibuat selang seling. Prolog dibuat UniGon, lalu Chapt 1 by Jilan, lalu UniGon lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Ada kemungkinan author bikin double chapt juga yaa tergantung situasi ^^. Dan di prologue ini, aku sengaja gak sebutkan semua tokoh dulu ya. Kesan misteri guys .**

 **So, no banyak bacot, silahkan nikmati prolognya!**

 **By. UniGon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 _No... I'm not... (but probably Yes, I am..)_

Kueratkan blazer hitam ini membalut tubuhku. Rasa dingin yang menusuk tak dapat kuelakkan lagi. Musim dingin kali ini, rasanya...

.

.

... benar-benar lebih dingin dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Kutatapi satu persatu mimik wajah itu, semua tatapan kesal dan menyiratkan bagaimana kejijikan mereka padaku. Di mana letak kesalahanku, Tuhan? Salahkah aku tetap bertahan dan bernafas bahkan hingga detik ini?

"Hey, kau! Pembunuh!", sebuah cengkraman menarikku kasar, membuatku terhempas ke lantai yang dingin.

Aku terpaku...

Seorang namja menghadiahiku sebuah tendangan yang tepat mengenai pelipisku.

Kepalaku terasanya nyeri dan pening.

Samar, dapat kulihat bagaimana netra penuh kebencian itu menatapku. Dan netra itulah yang membuatku semakin membenci diriku.

Di balik surai yang acak-acakan menutupi kedua netraku, kristal bening menitih sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau hanya pria lemah yang tak dapat menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri! Sekarang lihat apa jadinya! Kau membunuhnya!"

"Sungguh, aku tak berniat membunuhnya, Sunbae...", lirihku takut dan menyesal.

"Dasar pembohong!", sebuah tungkai kaki menginjak kepalaku dengan semena-mena. Bagian kiri kepala dan wajahku membentur keras dinginnya lantai itu.

Sakit... sungguh...

Di antara tetesan kristal air mata yang menitih dari pipiku, aku melihatnya. Namja itu berdiri di sana, menatap dingin padaku dengan balutan blazer hitam. Mengapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu? Tidakkah semestinya kau melindungiku? Apakah kau juga membenciku?

Hyung, kumohon tolong aku...

Namun ia melenggang menjauhiku dengan cepat. Tak peduli. Mungkin aku hanya sampah di kehidupannya. Mungkin ia sudah cukup bahagia melihatku seperti ini.

Mungkin ini hukuman... atas anggapan sebagian besar manusia-manusia bedebah itu bahwa aku...

.

.

... seorang pembunuh.

* * *

 _Now, they hail me... (but not all of them)_

Suara denting keras dari pertemuan bola kulit senggaman itu dengan bat menjadi pertanda untuk mulai memacu kekuatan dalam pelarian yang sesungguhnya.

"Home Run!"

Tungkai kakiku melangkah begitu cepat dengan pacuan adrenalinku. Berlari dari base satu ke base lainnya hingga kembali ke 'rumah'.

"Kerja bagus, bro..."

Aku tersenyum dalam pelukan rekan-rekan satu timku.

"Tadi itu pukulan yang luar biasa!", ucap rekanku lainnya seraya mengacak-acak suraiku yang basah akibat keringatku.

Aku tersenyum kecil, terharu.

Pujian itu, sungguh... aku sangat senang merasakannya. Setidaknya aku tidak hanya pantas untuk medapat celaan dan julukan seorang pembunuh, tapi aku juga bisa membuktikan pada dunia bahwa aku... mampu menjadi seorang yang patut dipuji atas kerja kerasku.

Aku berlalu menuju ruang ganti untuk sekadar beristirahat dan menegak air untuk menghilangkan dahagaku.

"Selamat atas pencapaianmu, Killer..."

Suara bass itu mengalihkan atensiku. Tanpa aku perlu melihat wajah namja itu, aku tahu siapa ia. Aku tahu ia bersandar di ambang pintu.

"Terima kasih, Hyung.."

"Cih, tidak perlu berterimakasih kau, pembunuh. Aku hanya sedang mencari cara untuk memberikan hukuman yang setimpal untukmu."

Aku tersenyum getir, "Silahkan, hyung... Jika itu...membuatmu bahagia.."

Dan aku sadar, apapun pencapaianku, seberapa pun aku berusaha membayar hutang padanya, aku tak lebih dari sekedar pembunuh sampah di matanya.

* * *

 _He is (not) coming back..._

Kedua netraku tertuju pada ponsel berada di hadapanku. Seraya melangkahkan tungkai kakiku di antara sunyinya lorong asrama, kuketukkan jari jemariku ke layar ponselku. Aku hanya sedang berusaha menghubungi pelatihku, meminta ijin padanya untuk keluar dari asrama yang sangat membosankan ini. Hingga rasanya langkahku terhenti ketika aku menginjak sesuatu yang berbeda.

Ini bukan lantai... aku tahu.

Kutarik langkahku, dan aku melihat sebuah gulungan perban kecil tergeletak di lantai (sedikit kotor karena terinjak).

"Hei, kau!"

Kualihkan atensiku pada sesosok namja bersurai hazel sedang berjongkok kurang lebih 10 langkah di hadapanku. Di antara surai hazel berantakannya, dapat kulihat kedua mata itu menatapku jengkel.

"Kenapa kau menginjaknya, huh?! Tidak punya mata?!", ujar sosok itu penuh kekesalan.

Aku terkesiap. Sungguh? Itukah kau? Apakah kau kembali lagi?

Tidak! Dia sudah mati.. ini bukan dia.. tidak mungkin ia kembali. Ia sudah lama pergi, bagaimana mungkin ia akan datang seperti ini, kan?

Ia sudah mati dan membuatku menjadi pembunuh yang dibenci.

 _"Aku sudah membunuhmu.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hyaaappp ini diaa prologuenyaa guyss bagaimanaa? Bagaimana? Gaje? Aneh? Gak feel? Gak seru? Mianhaeyo T^T. So guys, we need your reviews yaa so don't forget buat tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review di bawah ini yap? *nunjuk kolom review***

 **So thank you for reading, see u at next chapter (kalau lanjut ;V) yahh ^^. *UniGon + Jilan lambai-lambai***


	2. Chapter 1

Title : (Not) Over

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : KookV

.

Chapter 1

.

By Jilan

 _ **Italic = Flashback**_

.

Jungkook berjalan dengan perlahan. Menikmati angin sore yang membuat hatinya nyaman. Tak ada duanya. Angin sore memang terbaik –bagi Jungkook-. Kakinya melangkah pasti menuju taman yang tak jauh dari kawasan rumahnya. Kawasan elite yang hanya mampu dihuni oleh orang-orang berkantong tebal. Bukannya sombong, Jungkook memang termasuk keluarga yang kaya raya. Pemilik Jeon Corp yang bergerak di berbagai bidang.

Memiliki wajah tampan, hidung mancung, mata tajam dan rambut sehitam arang membuatnya semakin memikat dan memesona. Ah, jangan lupakan suaranya yang merdu namun sayangnya Jungkook lebih memilih menjadi seorang atlet baseball bukan _idol_ yang selalu dipuja gadis-gadis remaja.

Tapi bukan berarti seseorang yang memiliki paras sempurna juga memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna. Bahkan hidup Jungkook jauh dari kata sempurna. Sangat jauh sehingga Jungkook sangat ingin mengubah nasibnya ataupun mengulang _hari itu_ kembali. Tapi ia sadar semua itu tak akan pernah terjadi. _Aku tidak mempunyai mesin waktu doraemon_ _,_ _tentu saja._ Pemikiran konyol yang terlintas di benaknya sembari tersenyum miris.

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya di bangku tengah taman. Melepas topinya hingga rambut hitamnya bergerak-gerak terkena angin. Banyak anak kecil yang memanfaatkan sore cerah ini untuk bermain bersama-sama. Dulu, Jungkook juga pernah merasakan itu. _Dulu._

" _Ayo hyung kejar aku!" Jungkook kecil berlari dengan cepat dan di_ _belakangnya terdapat seseorang namja yang Jungkook sebut sebagai hyung mengejarnya dengan pelan. Nafasnya memendek dan tangannya memegang pinggang._

" _Kookie! Hyung lelah!" serunya lemah kemuian terduduk di antara rerumputan hijau di_ _taman._

 _Jungkook dengan cepat berlari ke_ _arah hyungnya. Menghampirinya dan memijat kaki hyungnya. Dalam hati Jungkook menyesal mengajak hyungnya berlari-lari. Seharusnya ia mengajak hyungnya bermain ringan saja tadi._

 _Diam-diam sang hyung tersenyum. Kemudian tangan mungilnya memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. "Hahaha! Kena kau!" pekiknya dengan senang._

" _Ya! Kau menipuku hyung? Menyebalkan sekali. Rasakan ini!" dan Jungkook dengan cepat memeluk balik hyungnya dan menggelitiki yang lebih tua. Dan tawa terdengar dari bibir keduanya._

Jungkook masih mengingat saat itu. Saat-saat menyenangkan yang ia lalui dengan hyungnya. Ia tersenyum tipis tak ketara sama sekali. Pikirannya menjelajah masa lalu indah bersama sang hyung yang sekarang tak mungkin ia temui lagi.

Ponselnya bergetar samar. Tapi Jungkook masih bisa merasakan getaran itu disaku celananya. Mengambilnya dengan malas. _Capten Calling_. Itu yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Ya hyung?" tanyanya langsung.

" _Bersiaplah besok pagi kita akan berangkat ke Jepang. Bersiap-siaplah."_ Jungkook hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya singkat terlewat singkat bahkan.

PIP

Jungkook menghela nafasnya pelan. Berjalan pelan kembali ke rumahnya. Memakai topinya kembali dan berjalan santai dengan earphone di telinganya.

.

.

Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil gitar yang berada di sebelah televisi yang menyala tanpa suara. Kembali ke tempat semula, Namjoon mulai memetik gitar itu menjadi beberapa nada ringan yang enak didengar. Dengan memejamkan matanya Namjoon tetap memetik gitar itu. Orang bilang, Namjoon itu jenius dalam hal musik, ia bisa melakukan apapun tanpa belajar terlebih dahulu. Sungguh hebat! Tapi kehebatannya tidak dapat ia tunjukan begitu saja. Walau ia ingin, tapi tidak bisa. Mungkin bakat terpendam ini hanya akan menjadi angan-angannya saja.

Musik membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Menjadi musisi adalah cita-citanya. Cita-citanya yang tak akan pernah tercapai. Ia ingin memberontak tapi ia rasa semuanya sia-sia. Ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan semua itu. Garis takdirnya sudah Tuhan ciptakan sedemikian rupa membelenggu dirinya sehingga tak ada kesempatan untuknya pergi.

Dulu, keinginannya sudah tercapai. Ia diterima menjadi seorang produser disebuah perusahaan terkenal di Amerika. Tapi semuanya tak semulus yang ia kira. Ia dipaksa, diperintah mutlak untuk memegang dan meneruskan kejayaan perusahaannya. Kata-kata yang terngiang di kepalanya.

 _Kau tertua, kau harus bisa memimpin adik-adikmu._

Adik? Jangan bercanda! Bahkan adiknya sudah ada didalam peti mati dan tertimbun tanah dalam. Siapa lagi yang harus dipanggil adik olehnya?

"Brengsek!" umpatnya lirih.

Kilasan memori kembali teringat di dalam dirinya. Awal semuanya terjadi. Seharusnya dulu ia menolak bukan tersenyum lebar, seharusnya dulu ia memberontak bukan menerima dengan senang, seharusnya dulu ia tak mematuhi dan tak mementingkan keinginan ibunya maka saat ini ia masih bisa memeluk adik manisnya.

"Hyung merindukanmu.." lirihnya.

Petikan gitarnya terus memecahkan keheningan malam ini. Nada-nada lembut yang tercipta dari tangannya membuatnya tersenyum senang. Setidaknya ia merasa sedikit hidup jika bermain musik. Sayangnya hanya gitar dan sebuah piano saja yang tersisa dirumah besarnya.

"Hyung.." seseorang itu membuat petikan gitar Namjoon terhenti. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk Namjoon melihat kearah 'adik' nya itu.

Jungkook tersenyum kepada Namjoon, walau senyumannya dianggap angin lalu oleh Namjoon. Jungkook tidak peduli. Jungkook hanya berharap semuanya kembali seperti semula. Berharap tidak ada kata iam di dunia ini. Jungkook benci iam tapi kenyataannya ia suka berdiam diri. Tidakkah Jungkook munafik? Tapi ia iam bukan karena ia ingin. Ada sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh orang lain dan mungkin sampai kapanpun tidak akan dimengerti oleh orang lain.

"Aku akan berangkat ke Jepang besok." Ujar namja itu, Jungkook.

Namjoon tetap terdiam. Memasang wajah datar dengan aura penuh benci yang begitu ketara. Bangkit dengan cepat dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sekali lagi. Tanpa melirik kearah adiknya.

Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Namjoon. Sudah bertahun-tahun rasanya hingga Jungkook mengerti. Semua memang sudah ditakdirkan seperti ini dan Jungkook ditakdirkan untuk dibenci oleh Namjoon, hyungnya sendiri.

Dulu, Namjoon pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik, menemaninya saat tidur, mengusap rambutnya lembut, mencubit pipinya dan memeluknya dengan sayang. Namjoon adalah tipe hyung yang baik bahkan terlampau baik. Hanya saja sekarang tak sama seperti dulu. Tak ada lagi yang melakukan semua itu. Namjoon telah hilang. Tak ada kasih sayang lagi dari Namjoon untuk dirinya. Ia pantas mendapat itu sungguh.

Mata tajamnya melirik ke arah figura foto yang terletak diruang keluarga. Terlihat pasangan suami istri dan _tiga_ orang anak. Mereka tampak bahagia. Tersenyum begitu lebarnya. Sang kepala keluarga yang sangat berwibawa dengan senyum menawan dan sang ibu yang memancarkan kasih sayang yang keluar dari kedua bola matanya. Dua namja yang memiliki paras tampan dan seseorang namja yang memiliki paras manis dengan senyum kotaknya yang khas.

Jungkook tersenyum miris. Andaikan keluarganya masih utuh seperti dulu pasti semua tidak akan serumit ini. Gelar _pembunuh_ tak akan bersandang pada dirinya. Kedua bahunya memang kokoh dan tegap tapi tidak selamanya Jungkook bisa menopang itu semua. Ada saat di mana ia akan terlihat _rapuh_ dan _sakit_.

.

.

"Baiklah. Aku sangat berharap kalian akan mendapat emas seperti biasanya. Pertandingan saat ini sedikit unik. Pertandingan diselenggarakan oleh mantan atlet baseball di sana yang diikuti oleh pemain internasional. Pengaruhnya juga besar bagi kita jika kita memenangkan pertandingan ini. Ia termasuk seorang pemain yang sangat disegani oleh banyak orang dimasa mudanya bahkan sampai sekarang rasa cintanya pada baseball tidak sirna walau sudah termakan waktu." Jelas pelatih tim.

Para anggotanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya paham. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang memasang wajah malas dan tak berminat sama sekali untuk mendengarkan ocehan dari pelatihnya itu.

"Apa kau mengerti Jungkook?" ekor matanya melirik kearah Jungkook yang tidak bereaksi. Sibuk dengan pandangan jengahnya.

"Ne. Aku mengerti." Jawabnya singkat.

Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban Jungkook yang terlampau singkat itu. Mereka sebenarnya menyadari jika Jungkook hanyalah anak kesepian. Mereka bahkan paham dengan kondisi Jungkook selama ini. Mereka mengetahui apa yang menimpa Jungkook dan mereka tahu jika Jungkook tertekan.

"Bagaimana setelah ini kita ke cafe sebelah asrama? Kudengar interior cafenya sangat menarik. Bagaimana? Bolehkan pelatih?" tanya Minwoo dengan ceria. Ia tahu suasana iantara mereka sudah memanas dan canggung dan itu adalah keahlian Minwoo membuat suasana menjadi lebih hidup.

"Waaa! Aku juga dengar. Ayo kita pergi!" pekik Hoseok dengan semangat.

Pelatih yang mengerti tujuan dari anak didiknya hanya tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui. Semua anggota berdiri dengan cepat kecuali Jungkook yang masih duduk dengan nyamannya di kursi.

Minwoo dan Hoseok berpandangan kemuian dengan senyum jahil yang mengembang di bibir keduanya, mereka mengapit lengan kanan dan kiri Jungkook, menariknya ikut bersama yang lain.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan." Pekik Jungkook kaget.

Hoseok dan Minwoo menghiraukan pekikan Jungkook dengan santainya mereka masih menarik lengan Jungkook. Sang pelatih dan anggota lain hanya tertawa membuat Jungkook diam-diam tersenyum tipis. Tim-nya memang paling mengetahui suasana hatinya. Keluarga keduanya. Ia menyebutnya itu.

Rombongan pemain baseball dari Korea Selatan itupun berjalan dengan santai sesekali bercanda dan menjahili sesama anggota. Mereka tampak bahagia. Kadang Hoseok dengan jahilnya menggelitiki Minwoo atau menepuk pantat Mingyu pelan. Astaga, Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah teman satu timnya.

Tapi, Jungkook sangat bersyukur mempunyai mereka. Sangat bersyukur. Mereka seakan yang paling mengerti dirinya. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak menjauhi dirinya saat mengetahui _keja_ _d_ _ian_ menyakitkan yang membuat Jungkook _sakit_. Mereka orang-orang terpercaya Jungkook dan Jungkook sangat menyayangi mereka.

"Ya! Bisakah kalian diam?" ujar ketua mereka bercanda, Donghae sendiri tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar lelucon dari para anggotanya.

"Hyung jika ingin tertawa maka tertawa saja." Celetuk Mingyu membuat yang lain tertawa keras termasuk Donghae.

Jungkook hanya meminum kopinya dengan pelan sesekali tersenyum dan menimpali ucapan teman-temannya. Ia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Matanya mengedar ke segala arah penjuru cafe. Interiornya sangat unik, pantas saja cafe ini sangat banyak dikunjungi, terutama para pelajar.

Matanya terpaku pada meja barista. Melihat sang barista yang dengan ahlinya meracik kopi untuk dihidangkan pada para pelanggan. Tapi, matanya terpaku pada sosok namja yang duduk di depan barista itu. Posisinya membelakangi Jungkook. Jungkook seperti mengenal namja itu. Entahlah semua seperti halusinasi tapi sekali lagi Jungkook seperti mengenal namja itu.

Namja itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya kearah sang barista kemuian pergi tanpa melihat kebelakang. Jungkook tersenyum miris. Mana mungkin itu _hyungnya_.

.

.

"Byun tunggu aku!" teriak namja dengan paras tampan. Berlari mengejar namja manis yang berjalan santai beberapa meter didepannya. Tapi namja itu tak menoleh sekalipun. Bibirnya sibuk menyanyikan lagu yang ia dengar dari ponselnya.

"Byun Taehyung kubilang tunggu!" namja tampan itu menarik bahu kecil namja lainnya yang ia sebut dengan Byun Taehyung.

Taehyung melepas earphonenya dan menatap namja itu dengan polos. "Kenapa kau berkeringat Jimin?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku mengejarmu Tae," Jimin menatap Taehyung sebal sedangkan Taehyung hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf aku tidak dengar. Bukankah harusnya kau latihan sekarang? Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas, Jim." Ujar Taehyung dengan melihat jam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya.

"Sebelum latihan bukankah lebih enak jika aku bisa melihat wajah manismu ini, huh?" Jimin mencolek dagu Taehyung pelan, menggoda.

"Jangan pegang-pegang nanti aku laporkan pada Baekhyun hyung baru tahu rasa!" ujarnya galak yang hanya dibalas tawa hangat khas Park Jimin. "Sudah sana pergi, masa atlet kebanggaan Jepang telat latihan hanya karena mengunjungiku. Husst husst.." Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya seolah-olah mengusir Jimin.

"Kau kira aku kucing? Satu kecupan maka aku akan pergi." Jimin menyeringai membuat Taehyung menatapnya sebal.

"Ini area kampus bodoh! Nanti aku diserbu fans mu bagimana? Kau ingin wajah tampanku menjadi buruk rupa?" Taehyung memajukan bibirnya membuatnya semakin lucu.

"Jika ada yang berani menyakitimu maka laporkan padaku Tae, baik aku akan pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik nanti malam aku akan berkunjung ke cafe mu." Ujar Jimin dengan mengusak rambut blonde Taehyung.

"Jimin bodoh!" umpat Taehyung lirih dengan wajah yang memerah lucu dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

.

.

"Jadi tiga puluh mahasiswa kedokteran terbaik di sini akan saya ambil untuk membantu penyelenggara dalam pertandingan baseball ini. Kalian tidak lupa bukan jika beliau merupakan donatur terbesar di Universitas kita? Maka dari itu saya harap tidak ada yang menolaknya." Jelas sang dosen dengan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Seperti pertolongan pertama, Sir?" tanya seseorang yang berada di pojok kelas.

Dosen muda itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Benar sekali. Jadi kuharap kalian bisa beradaptasi dengan para pemain. Karena bukan hanya pemain dari Jepang yang akan kita rawat tapi seluruh pemain yang mengikuti pertandingan ini. Ah, aku akan membagikan kalian kertas. Buka kertas itu maka kalian akan tahu atlet mana yang harus kalian rawat." Dosen itu langsung membagikan gulungan kertas kecil yang membuat seisi kelas heboh.

Taehyung menggenggam erat kertasnya. Ia takut sebenarnya. Ia takut jika tidak mendapatkan tulisan 'Jepang' di kertas yang digenggamnya erat. Ia takut jika nanti berurusan dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Dengan perlahan, tangan Taehyung membuka kertas tersebut. Sangat pelan hingga ia dapat bernapas lega melihat nama negara asalnya berada digenggamannya, _Korea Selatan_.

.

.

" _Jungkook-ah, kita akan kedatangan tamu. Sekarang kau bersiaplah. Karena nanti akan bertemu dengan ibu baru." Jungkook kecil menatap appanya bingung._

 _Ibu baru?_

" _Ah kau juga akan mendapatkan dua hyung yang baik. Jadi sekarang berpakaianlah yang rapi dan sopan. Anak appa harus tampil tampan." Sang appa mencubit pelan hidung Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk patuh dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya, gigi kelincinya terlihat lucu membuat siapapun ingin mencubitnya._

" _Baiklah appa! Jungkook akan menjadi yang tertampan. Appa tunggu dulu disini Jungkook akan berubah menjadi pengeran." Teriak Jungkook sembari masuk kedalam kamarnya._

 _Tuan Jeon hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan anaknya. Ia senang Jungkook tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang baik walaupun ia tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu sedari kecil. Karena ibu Jungkook sendiri meninggal saat melahirkan Jungkook. Sang appa tersenyum bangga melihat malaikatnya._

 _TING TONG_

 _Bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan cepat pria kepala empat itu berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah besarnya. Ia tersenyum melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan dua anak dibelakangnya._

" _Yura-ya!" senyum tak pernah lepas dari pria itu melihat pujaan hatinya berada dihadapannya._

 _Wanita yang ia sebut sebagai Yura tersenyum cantik. Wanita yang berusia 38 tahun itu masih sangat cantik walaupun telah memiliki dua orang anak. Dulu Yura memutuskan untuk menikah muda jika kalian ingin tahu._

" _Pasti ini Namjoon kan? Dan ini Taehyung?" Pria itu –Chanyeol- mengelus helaian rambut Namjoon dan Taehyung._

 _Dua anak itu tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Satu terlihat tampan dengan lesung pipit menghiasi kedua pipinyadan satu tampak manis dengan helaian rambut halus dan senyum kotak andalannya, matanya menyipit mengiringi senyumannya._

" _Ne ajusshi.."jawab mereka bebarengan._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum tampan melihat kedua calon anaknya yang terlihat begitu rupawan. "Panggil ajusshi dengan sebutan appa okey? Karena mulai sekarang ajusshi adalah appa kalian." Chanyeol menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua bocah itu._

" _Baik appa!" pekik keduanya senang._

 _Jungkook turun tergesa setelah mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Setelah melewati tangga yang cukup banyak. Akhirnya Jungkook sampai dan melihat ibu dan saudara barunya. Satu kata yang Jungkook deskripsikan setelah melihat namja itu. Namja manis dengan senyuman kotak._

 _Ia terlihat berbeda._

 _Ia bersinar._

 _Ia memancarkan aura yang membuat Jungkook merasa ia harus melindungi, ia harus menemani dan ia harus berada di sekitar namja manis itu._

" _Jungkook kemarilah!" perintah appanya dengan senyuman hangat._

 _Jungkook berjalan dengan pelan. Melangkah pasti menuju appanya dan keluarga barunya. Tersenyum manis pada ibu dan hyungnya. Ia menyukai senyuman hangat dari ibu barunya. Senyuman kasih sayang tanpa kepalsuan. Jungkook sungguh menyukainya._

" _Perkenalkan dirimu sayang." Appanya mengelus rambut hitam arang Jungkook. Jungkook kembali tersenyum menunjukan gigi kelincinya yang lucu._

" _Annyeonghaseyeo, Jeon Jungkook imnida." Dan diikuti bungkukan sembilan puluh derajat._

" _Aigoo, kenapa adik baruku manis sekali.." pekik Taehyung dengan tak sabar menyubit pipi gembil Jungkook._

" _Hyung, aku tidak manis tapi tampan. Dan yang manis itu kau hyung, ani, maksudku kau sangat cantik hyung seperti berlian appa.." ucapan polos Jungkook membuat Taehyung kesal. Perlu diketahui semua orang yang bertemu dengan Taehyung selalu menyebut Taehyung adakah lelaki manis dan imut. Bahkan dari pada perempuan Taehyung lebih sering iajak kencan oleh lelaki. Hei! Bagaimana perempuan akan mengajak Taehyung kencan jika si lelaki lebih cantik darinya? Ck. Untuk ukuran anak kecil tentu saja itu lucu._

" _Kenapa semua orang senang sekali mengataiku cantik sih, aku kan tampan. Iya kan appa?" tangan mungil Taehyung menarik tangan besar Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan kepala dan disertai ucapan, "Kau memang tampan Taehyung-ah, tapi paras cantikmu lebih mendominasi." Dan ucapan appa barunya sukses_ _membuat Taehyung bertambah sebal. Namjoon dan ibunya hanya tersenyum lebar._

" _Sudahlah hyung jangan cemberut seperti itu, lebih baik kita main ayo hyung." Dan tangan Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dan Namjoon untuk bermain ditaman belakang. Sang ibu dan ayah hanya memandang ketiga anak mereka dengan pandangan senang. Mereka menyukai satu sama lain. Tidak susah membuat mereka saling menyayangi._

.

.

Jungkook selalu mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang lucu. Mengingat betapa manisnya hyungnya. Mengingat betapa bersinarnya hyungnya dan mengingat cengiran kotaknya yang lucu. Jungkoook tersenyum manis mengingatnya. Itu adalah kejadian yang paling menyenangkan yang dialami Jungkook. Bertemu dengan keluarga barunya.

Kakinya melangkah di koridor asrama yang sepi. Tentu saja sepi karena ini sudah lebih dari pukul sepuluh dan mereka lebih senang bergelung di selimut hangatnya. Mata Jungkook terfokus pada ponsel pintarnya. Mengetik pesan pada sang pelatih agar ia bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum tidur. Sungguh tempat ini sangat membosankan. Dan dengan bodohnya Jungkook meninggalkan PSP nya di rumahnya.

Jungkook tetap berjalan sebelum berhenti dan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia seperti menginjak sesuatu yang berbeda. Jungkook mundur satu langkah melihat sebuah perban putih yang sekarang sedikit kotor karena terinjak.

"Hei, kau!"

Mata tajamnya menatap seseorang yang berjongkok 10 langkah di hadapannya. Jungkook membatu beberapa saat.

Ia kembali?

Bagaimana mungkin?

Mata tajamnya tidak berkedip beberapa saat. Ia terkisap melihat _hyungnya_ berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya. Sungguh semua ini seperti mimpi.

'Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin kembali, ia sudah meninggal. Kenapa ia ada di hadapanku?'

"Kenapa kau menginjaknya, huh?! Tidak punya mata?!", ujar sosok itu penuh kekesalan. Sejujurnya Jungkook tidak begitu pandai dalam bahasa Jepang.

Sosok itu mendekat. Meninggalkan tasnya yang berantakan. Mendekat dan semakin mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau di sini? _Aku sudah membunuhmu_." Lirih Jungkook dalam benaknya yang hanya bisa didengarnya seorang diri.

TBC

Hai hai haiiiii /lambai tangan/ adakah yang nungguin fanfic ini?.g

Jilan disini.. maafkan aku yang lanjutnya lama yaa, maklum maba harus ini dan itu/? /gaknanya/

Bdw, aku buat fanfic ini dua hari tanpa edit jadi harap maklum kalo ada Typo yaa^^ jalan cerita fanfic ini sudah direncanain sejak lama sama UniGon tapi baru sempat tertuang akhir-akhir ini.

Big thanks buat yang udah review kita berdua sayang kalian /cipok atu atu/

So, masih ada yang pengin ini lanjut? Review please karena review sangat berarti bagi kami berdua

*Salam cinta Jilan+UniGon*


	3. Chapter 2

**HALLO, Readers... ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? ARE U WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER, GUYS? And…. Jeng jeng jeng jeng *sound gagal* this is it! The next chapter of this fanfiction. So it's been a long time and long chapter since the last chapter I've published. Hope you won't feel bored with this fanfiction guys… Thanks for ur review(s), Favorites** **and follows, GUYS! LOVE U ALL!**

 **NOTE! MUST READ!: Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan update FF ini. First semester in high school little bit busy T^T. Jadi, aku mau menjelaskan ulang disini kalau FF ini dibuat dan dikerjakan oleh** **2 AUTHOR yaitu aku sendiri (UNIGON) dan author JILAN** **. Jadi kita buatnya selang seling gitu: chapter prologue by UniGon, chapter 1 by Jilan, and now chapter 2 by UniGon again.**

 **NOTE TAMBAHAN: So, pada chapter ini bakal ada banyak istilah dalam permainan baseball ya, guys. Aku bakal kasih tau rincian di akhir chapter ini.**

 **Chapter 2 by UniGon. Latar : Jepang.**

 **Gak pake basa basi dan banyak cincong sampe tumveh-tumveh lagi, HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

Netra Jungkook masih tak mampu terlepas dari struktur wajah namja di hadapannya itu. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga konyol dalam keterkejutan, nafas yang memburu keluar dan masuk dari paru-parunya.

Apakah ini hanya sebuah kebetulan atau justru sebuah pembalasan dendam dan penghukuman?

Wajah itu…. Jungkook tak mampu menerka atau mencerna secara jelas apa yang sedang ada di hadapannya. Hidung yang mancung, jawline tegas, kedua netra beriris coklat yang tajam, alis yang tebal, dahi yang tertutup sedikit poni dari surai cokelat hazelnya, namun wajah itu terlihat manis, sungguh. Jungkook sungguh familiar dengan wajah itu, wajah yang pernah menghiasi hari-harinya yang manis dulu.

Apakah dunia memang sesempit itu? Ataukah Jungkook telah terlempar ke dunia parallel?

"Aku bertanya pada dirimu, Tuan Tuli, kenapa kau menginjak perban itu? Apa kau penderita rabun dekat hingga tak mampu melihat perban itu?", suara celotehan berbahasa Jepang itu sedikitnya mampu menarik Jungkook menuju dunia nyata, sadar akan kemurkaan namja di hadapannya itu.

"A…Aku.."

"Apa kau orang Korea?", tanya sosok namja itu berbahasa Korea, membuat Jungkook sedikit lega namun juga di sisi lain semakin merasa khawatir. Khawatir dengan bagaimana kehidupannya ke depannya setelah bertemu namja itu.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Ya, aku orang Korea Selatan, aku atlet baseball perwakilan Korea Selatan."

Namja manis namun sarkastis itu tersenyum –tepatnya menyeringai- penuh cemoohan pada Jungkook, "Kau… jujur saja aku tak pandai bahasa Korea tapi aku berharap bisa menyampaikan ini dengan benar. Kau… sudah menginjak peralatan berharga kami hingga tak bisa dipakai lagi…", namja itu mengacungkan gulungan kapas yang telah Jungkook injak. Terdapat noda kotor pada perban itu. "…dan kau tahu? Semua alat ini kupersiapkan matang-matang untuk timmu, dan dengan keacuhanmu, kau menginjaknya. Anggota macam apa kau?", celoteh namja bersurai _dirty brown_ itu kesal.

"Aku tidak sengaja asal kau tahu itu. Lagipula itu hanya segulung perban, bukan sebox perban.", sahut Jungkook yang mulai tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan namja itu. Jangan terlalu melebih-lebihkan, batin Jungkook.

Sosok namja bersurai dirty brown itu menatap Jungkook dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Nampaknya kau dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang kaya, bukan? Itulah sebabnya kau tak mengerti seberapa penting segulung perban itu."

"Tak bisakah kau tak melebih-lebihkan situasi? Kenapa kesannya kau seperti berusaha membuatku emosi?"

Namja itu seketika melempar gulungan perban kotor itu hingga mengenai wajah Jungkook, "Kau yang membuatku emosi, kau tahu? Dan aku sangat muak berada di hadapan pangeran dari keluarga kaya sepertimu.", serunya.

Sosok namja itu hendak pergi menjauhi Jungkook namun Jungkook meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya hingga mendekati Jungkook. Cukup dekat hingga rasanya ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Apa maksudmu berkata kau muak padaku karena aku pangeran dari keluarga kaya?", tanya Jungkook dengan suara seperti bisikan. Matanya berkilat dan tajam, menatap kesal pada namja itu

Tanpa diduga, sebuah tendangan keras seketika melesat mengenai tulang kering Jungkook, membuatnya meringis kesakitan dan melepas pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan namja itu. "Jangan kau kira mahasiswa kedokteran sepertiku tak punya tenaga yang cukup untuk membuatmu bertekuk lutut, yah!", ujarnya dengan seringaian.

Jungkook masih mengerang kesakitan seraya memegangi tulang keringnya yang telah ditendang oleh namja itu, "Kau! Dasar kau mahasiswa kurang ajar!"

"Persetan dengan ucapanmu, Pangeran Kaya!", seru namja itu seraya berlalu menjauhi Jungkook dengan alat-alat kesehatan di tangannya.

Jungkook nyaris tenggelam dalam pesona yang ditawarkan namja bersurai _dirty brown_ itu, pesona yang hilang dan Jungkook rindukan selama ini. Andaikan namja itu berkelakuan manis seperti apa yang ia ekspektasikan, mungkin Jungkook telah menangis meraung-raung dalam pelukan. Jungkook merasa beruntung apabila namja itu berkelakuan menyebalkan seperti itu, walaupun di sisi lain, rasa nyeri pada tulang keringnya sangat menusuk dan tak bisa terelakkan.

* * *

Namja bersurai _dirty brown_ itu meletakkan alat-alat kesehatan itu pada sebuah meja kayu setelah menutup pintu kamar asramanya. Ia melemparkan dirinya ke atas kasu meter dengan sprei putih yang terletak tak jauh dari meja kayu tersebut. Netranya tak terlepas dari langit-langit putih yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya itu. Ia termenung untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan pada atlet baseball perwakilan Korea Selatan itu.

"Bagaimana jika atlet itu cedera dan tak bisa bertanding di lapangan karena tendanganku itu?", gumam Taehyung penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tapi dia menyebalkan, wajar juga kalau aku memberikan tendangan sekeras tadi."

Taehyung meringis sedikit kemudian kembali bermonolog untuk kesekian kalinya, "Pasti akan sangat memalukan jika aku bertemu dengannya esok hari saat jadwal latihan tim Korea. Bagaimana nasibku esok hari astaga…", rancau Taehyung seraya berguling guling tak menentu di atas kasurnya.

"Bagaimana jika nanti ia melapor pada dosenku, kemudian dosenku menarik dari tim Korea dan memindahkanku ke tim lain? Atau buruknya mereka mengeluarkan dari kampus atas tuduhan penyiksaan dan kekerasan? Lalu aku dipenjara. Bagaimana ini haduh…", rancauan tak berakhir itu kembali berlanjut. Kefrustasiannya ia lampiaskan pada bantal itu. Dipukul berkali-kali bahkan hingga digigitinya.

"Lebih baik untuk tidur sekarang. Aku akan berpikir lagi esok pagi.", gumaman terakhir itu menutup hari Taehyung pada malam itu.

Taehyung menutupi tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan selembar selimut biru mudanya. Dalam benaknya berharap jika esok pagi ada keajaiban yang dapat menolongnya dari segala hal buruk yang mungkin akan menimpanya.

* * *

Suara dentingan garpu, sendok dan piring terdengar dalam ruangan itu, berbaur dengan aroma makanan yang menguar dari segala penjuru. Di antara semarak keriuhan ruang makan besar itu, Jungkook menjadi salah satu orang yang tak menikmatinya. Ia terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri, dengan headset yang tersampir di kedua telinganya dan yah, kaki kanan yang masih merasakan 'nikmat' tendangan semalam. Langkahnya sedikit tergopoh, kentara dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tangannya memegang piring poselin putih yang nyaris jatuh beberapa kali. Sesekali ia meringis, entah meringis kesakitan atau kesal akibat kesulitan berjalan.

"Kalau berjalan saja susah, bagaimana berlari nanti? Pasti akan memalukan.", rutuk Jungkook dalam hati.

Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, menatap seorang namja tinggi yang berbaris di belakangnya. Sosok itu membantunya melepas headset dari kedua telinganya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kakimu? Nampaknya ada masalah hingga kau kesulitan berjalan.", tanya Mingyu.

"Hanya nyeri sedikit, aku akan mengobatinya nanti."

"Kenapa tak kau bawa ke unit kesehatan untuk tim kita? Lebih baik jika kau membawanya lebih cepat agar kau bisa bermain dengan optimal.", saran Mingyu.

Spontan Jungkook langsung menggeleng cepat, "Jangan… hehe… jangan… aku tak perlu itu. Aku akan memberi krim nanti setelah sarapan. Santai saja."

Jungkook langsung membelakangi Mingyu kembali seraya mengambil beberapa potong roti panggang dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang dan cokelat. Terlintas di benaknya jika Mingyu benar-benar memaksanya, atau bahkan jika Donghae ikut memaksanya ke unit kesehatan tim Korea maka mau tak mau, ia pasti akan bertemu dengan namja bersurai _dirty brown_ itu. Tak ingin rasanya bertemu dengan namja frontal itu untuk kedua kalinya, mengingat yah… kekurangajarannya dan wajahnya yang nyaris membuat Jungkook mati berdiri dalam kerterkejutan kemarin malam.

Di sisi lain dari ruangan itu, sesosok namja bersurai _dirty brown_ melangkahkan kakinya dengan pandangan yang beredar ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Ia berusaha mengantisipasi kedatangan atlet baseball bersurai hitam legam kemarin itu. Dalam genggamannya –atau tepatnya pelukannya- terdapat sebuah mangkuk putih porselin yang hendak ia isi dengan cereal dan susu segar. Hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika ia tak sengaja entah menabrak atau ditabrak seorang namja yang tak jauh tingginya dengan dirinya.

"Jimin…"

"Aku mencari kemarin malam di café tapi mereka bilang kau tak datang. Kau ke mana tadi malam?"

Taehyung terkekeh canggung, "Aku membereskan peralatan kesehatan untuk tim Korea jadi aku tidak bekerja tadi malam.", jelas Taehyung dengan senyuman kotaknya yang khas.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti, "Tapi kau tampak seperti mencari sesuatu dari tadi, apa aku bisa membantumu untuk mencarikanmu hal itu?", tawar Jimin dengan sukarela.

"Ahh….", Taehyung menggeleng cepat, "Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat situasi. Aku suka ruangannya.", sahut Taehyung yang tentunya hanya alasan penuh dusta belaka.

"Jadi di mana tempat duduk tim Korea?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus tahu tempat duduk tim Korea? Aku bisa duduk di tempat lain sesuai keinginanku, kan?", tanya Taehyung seraya mengumpulkan banyak kepingan cereal cokelat dan menuangkan susu ke dalamnya.

Jimin yang berdiri di luar barisan pemakan cereal itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Memangnya kau tak tahu? Mulai hari ini, tim kesehatan dan tim atlet baseball akan berkumpul dalam 1 meja setiap ada acara formal ataupun nonformal. Kursi yang disiapkan pun sudah pas dengan jumlah anggota tim baseball ditambah tim kesehatan khusus tim."

 _What the hell?_

Duduk satu meja dengan tim baseball Korea Selatan katanya?

Hah?

Yang benar saja?

Ingin rasanya Taehyung menyiram dirinya sendiri dengan cereal itu saat itu juga, detik itu juga di depan semua orang yang ada di sana. Sayangnya, ia tak memiliki nyali mempermalukan diri di hadapan semua orang saat itu. Ia merutuki kejadian semalam. Atlet itu pasti berjalan dengan tidak normal hari ini, batin Taehyung menyesal. Ia sudah merasakan bahwa hal-hal buruk akan menimpanya hari ini. Dimulai dari jatuh dari tempat tidur, terpeleset di kamar mandi dan terjatuh ke dalam kloset hingga harus duduk bersama tim baseball Korea Selatan. Ingin bagaimana pun, Taehyung harus mampu mentabahkan hatinya untuk kesialan bertubi-tubinya ini.

"Taehyung, aku akan menemui nanti di café jika kau bekerja yah, hubungi aku lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa dan semangat untuk pekerjaan hari ini.", ujar Jimin sebelum berlalu di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang mengantri untuk makanan lainnya.

Tak jauh di hadapannya, 2 buah meja bundar yang dikelilingi banyak kursi saling bersebelahan, keduanya tertempel logo bendera Korea Selatan. Mungkin di sinilah ia harus duduk dan menghadapai hukumannya. Ia berjalan mendekati kursi yang tak jauh dari sebuah pilar besar bercat krem.

"Are you one of South Korean health team?", tanya sesosok namja bersurai ber-jawline dan tulang pipi tegas yang juga duduk di bangku Korea Selatan itu. Mungkin ia tak tahu jika Taehyung bisa berbicara bahasa Korea.

 _"Matilah aku sekarang jika bocah itu mengadu pada timnya."_

Taehyung melirik satu persatu orang-orang yang berada di tim itu. Tak ada namja kemarin itu, pikir Taehyung. Kemudian atensinya teralihkan pada bagaimana mereka menatap mengintimidasi pada dirinya. Mengerikan, hingga ia bergidik ngeri sendiri. Taehyung mengangguk kecil, "Ya…", gumam Taehyung pelan dalam bahasa Korea.

Sorak sorai seketika terdengar bersamaan dengan tepuk tangan meriah kedua bangku Korea Selatan itu, membuat Taehyung terkejut dan tak habis pikir.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Selamat datang di meja Korea Selatan. Duduklah, tak perlu khawatir pada kami. Mungkin kau berpikir kalau kami menakutkan, tapi kami tidak semenakutkan yang kau bayangkan.", ucap sosok namja bersurai ber-jawline dan tulang pipi tegas itu lagi.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung seraya menaruh mangkuk cereal dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang tersisa. Kedua netranya kembali menyusuri tiap-tiap orang yang duduk di bangku Korea Selatan. Namja bersurai hitam pekat itu benar-benar tak ada di sana. Apa ia sesakit itu hingga tak datang hari ini? Atau ia masih tidur nyenyak di kamarnya?

Hingga suara derit kursi yang ditarik di sebelahnya terdengar, membuat nafas Taehyung tertahan sejenak bersamaan dengan netra yang membulat terkejut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, membenamkannya dalam-dalam di hitamnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu, Kook?", tanya seorang namja dengan surai yang dicat biru yang duduk di seberang Taehyung.

Sosok itu duduk di samping Taehyung dengan nafas terengah, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit nyeri. Nanti akan hilang kuharap."

Dari petanyaan dan penyataan di atas, Taehyung mampu mengetahui bahwa namja itu adalah namja bersurai hitam legam yang kemarin malam ia tendang kakinya. Bukankah ini sebuah kesialan yang sangat sial untuk duduk di samping atlet baseball yang ia tendang tulang keringnya tadi malam? Terlebih ia sudah duduk di sekitar kerumunan tim baseball Korea Selatan. Tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"Dan.. karena semua sudah berkumpul pada pagi hari ini, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian. Kita telah kedatangan seorang tim kesehatan Korea Selatan yang untungnya bisa berbicara bahasa Korea. Jadi, mohon perkenalkan dirimu…", ucap sang pelatih tim.

Taehyung dengan perlahan dan takut-takut memperlihatkan wajahnya pada halayak umum tim baseball Korea Selatan, termasuk namja yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya itu. "Ah… ne… namaku… Byun Taehyung. Aku seorang warga negara Korea Selatan yang berkuliah di jurusan kedokteran di Tokyo. Salam kenal.", ucap Taehyung gemetaran.

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar dari sekelilingnya, kecuali namja bersurai hitam pekat itu yang tak sedikit pun menggerakannya tangannya dari dalam saku celana trainingnya. Taehyung mampu melihat bagaimana namja bersurai hitam pekat itu menatap tajam dengan kerutan di dahinya dengan sedikit lirikan secepat kilatnya.

Di sisi lain, Jungkook masih tak menyangka jika sosok namja itu bernama Byun Taehyung. Ia tak sedang bermimpi, kan? Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia yang terlahir dengan wajah mirip dan dengan nama yang mirip pula? Apakah ini cara dunia menghukum dan menghakimi Jungkook?

Ia berusaha mengacuhkan segala macam pemikiran dalam benaknya tentang namja bersurai _dirty brown_ dengan nama Byun Taehyung itu. Ada saatnya Jungkook harus mengintrogasi Taehyung tapi entah kapan pun, Jungkook akan mencari waktu dan tempat yang tepat.

* * *

"Yah… Lapangan Baseball Meiji Jingu memang yang terbaik.", ungkapan kagum itu terlontar dari Hoseok yang berdiri tepat di samping Jungkook.

Hoseok menyiku pinggang Jungkook pelan, "Jungkook ah, bukankah ini stadium yang megah sekali. Hua…. Berapa banyak orang yang mampu ditampung di sini? Ya… benar-benar stadion yang luar biasa.", Hoseok kemudian berlalu dengan tepuk tangan bahagia dan kagumnyanya yang mengiringi.

Jungkook masih berusaha mengobservasi keadaan di sekeliling stadion itu. Megah memang, wajar saja rasanya karena stadion ini berada di jantung kota Tokyo. Tak mungkin rasanya jika tak megah dan sangat terawat.

Dengan langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh, Jungkook kemudian melakukan pemanasan bersama rekan satu timnya. Pemanasan itu penting atau kau akan mati di tengah pertandingan merupakan sebuah kalimat yang Jungkook selalu tertanam dalam-dalam di otaknya setiap waktu.

"Jungkook, apa kau yakin bisa mengikuti latihan pada hari ini?", tanya pelatih tim itu dengan nada khawatir.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan seraya mengambil sebuah _bat_ (pemukul bola) berwarna hijau muda di dekatnya, "Tentu saja, Pak."

Jungkook bersiap dengan memasang kuda-kuda di samping _home plate_ (kotak awal pemukul sebelum berlari ke _base_ selanjutnya yaitu _base 1_ ). Walau rasanya kaki kanannya terlalu 'nikmat' untuk dibawa berlari, tapi ia tak ingin membuat anggota tim lainnya khawatir terhadap dirinya.

"Pelari 1. Dapat bola, lempar _base_ 1.", seru Hoseok yang tak lain adalah seorang penjaga _base_ 3 ( _third baseman_ ).

Minwoo yang bertugas sebagai _pitcher_ tim bersiap-siap dengan lemparan bola mematikannya. Siapa yang menyangka dengan tubuh kurusnya itu, ia mampu terpilih menjadi seorang _pitcher_ nasional untuk tim Korea Selatan, berpasangan dengan Donghae yang bertugas sebagai _catcher_.

Bola kecil segenggaman itu melesat menuju _catcher_. Dengan mata kilatnya, Jungkook tahu detik-detik di mana ia harus menghantam bola itu dengan _bat_ di tangannya. Suara detingan keras terdengar bersamaan dengan bola yang melayang ke bagian kiri lapangan. Jungkook berlari sekuat tenaganya menuju _base_ 1 setelah bola itu berhasil ia pukul. Sedikit lirikan mata Jungkook mampu melihat Mingyu yang bertugas sebagai penjaga _short stop_ bersiap melempar bola menuju _base_ 1.

"Sial, kakiku sakit sekali….", gerutu Jungkook.

Jungkook nyaris menginjak _base_ 1 ketika ia mampu melihat bola yang telah di lempar itu hamper sampai di _base_ 1\. Tapi, keberuntungan menyambut Jungkook. Bola tak mampu ditangkap oleh Yoongi, si _firstbase man (_ penjaga _base_ 1) itu.

"Error ball! Jungkook lari ke _base_ 2.", seru sang pelatih yang berdiri di belakang Donghae.

Rasanya kaki kanan Jungkook sudah terlalu lelah untuk berlari lagi. Dengan nafas terengahnya setelah menahan sakit, ia membelokkan arah menuju _base_ 2\. Namun, tiba-tiba kaki kanannya terasa lelah hingga kaki kirinya tak sengaja menabrak kaki kanannya. Alhasil, tubuh Jungkook membentur lapangan dengan keras dan terseret beberapa centimeter. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perih di sekitar tulang pipi dan lengan kanannya serta bau debu yang menelusup ke dalam indra penciumannya. Di antara pengelihatannya yang kabur, ia dapat melihat Mingyu, Hoseok dan beberapa orang lainnya berlari menuju ke arahnya. Di pojok lapangan yang jauh di sana terlihat Donghae berdiri seraya melepas _helmet_ -nya.

"Ya, Jungkook ah…. Apa kau masih hidup?", tanya Hoseok seraya mengangkat kepala dan punggung Jungkook.

Jungkook menyeringai dan terkekeh layaknya orang yang mabuk alcohol, "Menurut bagaimana, huh?"

Hal yang selanjutnya Jungkook sadari adalah ia berada dalam gendongan di punggung Hoseok dengan kepalanya yang bertumpu pada pundak lebar Hoseok.

"Tidak berat menggendongku?", tanya Jungkook pelan.

"Beratlah, Bodoh. Kau adalah orang pertama yang harus aku gendong sepanjang sejarah sebagai atlet, kau tahu?", omel Hoseok dengan nafas terengahnya.

Hoseok menurunkannya di kursi pemain tepat di samping pintu masuk khusus pemain. Jungkook terlentang lemas di sana dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka di pipi dan siku kanannya serta rambut dan pakaian yang penuh debu.

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Taehyung yang dengan sigap datang dengan beberapa perban, plester dan obat luka di tangannya.

"Bocah ini jatuh di lapangan karena kaki kanannya keram. Aku sudah katakan padanya untuk istirahat dan akhirnya kepala batunya itu membentur tanah lapangan.", jelas Hoseok gemas seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Jungkook yang terlentang dengan mata tertutup di kursi pemain.

"Aku akan menanganinya, kau bisa lanjut berlatih…", sahut Taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil beberapa kapas dan menyiramnya dengan air mineral yang berdiri di samping kepala Jungkook. Ia berusaha mengolesi kapas itu ke daerah pipi dan siku Jungkook yang terluka, berusaha membersihkan debu di lukanya.

"Byun Taehyung, kau bilang?", tanya Jungkook dengan mata yang tertutup.

Taehyung yang tengah mengolesi pipi Jungkook dengan obat luka hanya bisa ber-hm ria sebagai jawaban.

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook."

"Senang mengenalmu.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku. See? Aku jatuh di lapangan dan wajah tampanku terluka. Bahkan siku kananku juga terluka. Bagaimana aku akan melempar bola jika tanganku terluka?", tanya Jungkook setelah membuka kedua matanya, menatap atap kursi pemain.

"Aku sudah mengobatinya dan memberi perban, kan? Sekarang tinggal memberikan hansaplast di pipimu itu.", ucap Taehyung seraya menempelkan hansaplast perlahan tepat di bagian pipi Jungkook yang terluka.

Ketika Taehyung hendak menarik tangannya untuk membereskan peralatannya, tangan kanan Jungkook dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung hingga namja itu hampir terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. Lagi, ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan dan Taehyung mampu merasakan deru nafas cepat Jungkook.

"Dengar, Byun Taehyung, urusanku kemarin malam denganmu belum selesai. Kau harus membayar mahal atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku.", bisik Jungkook seraya menyeringai.

Taehyung menumpu tubuhnya pada pundak Jungkook, memberikan sedikit jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook. "Ingin membalas dendam? Don't you miss me?", sahut Taehyung dengan seringaian yang lebih mengerikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **So, that's it. The end of this chapter, guyssss *tebar bunga bareng JK*. Gaje? Typo bertebaran? Aneh? No fell? Delete or lanjut nih? Don't forget to review yahh….**

 **Salam damai dan sayang,**

 **UniGon + Jilan /kiss bye lambai-lambai/**

 **PENJELASAN ISTILAH:**

 **Home plate = base awal tempat pelari pertama untuk mukul bola sebelum lari.**

 **Base 1,2,3 = base itu sendiri kayak area pemberhentian gitu. Ya yang terdekat itu base 1 (ada di sayap kanan lapangan), terus base 2 (di seberang home plate), base 3 (di sayap kiri lapangan). Lapangan baseball itu bentuk belah ketupat.**

 **Pitcher = pelempar bola yang ada di tengah lapangan. So, pitcher ini yang lempar bola ke pemukul yang rangkap bakal jadi pelari yah.**

 **Catcher = pemain yang nangkap bola kalau bola gak bisa dipukul sama pemukul. Kerjaan catcher itu gak Cuma ini doang, tapi juga jaga home plate dan ikutan ngelempar bola juga kok. Tapi datengnya nama 'catcher' itu sendiri yah karena dia nangkep bola yang lepas dari pemukul itu.**

 **Firstbase man = penjaga base 1 dan nangkap setiap bola yang mengarah menuju atau mendekati base 1. Nah, Secondbase man itu tempatnya dia base 2 dan thirdbase man itu yah di base 3.**

 **Bat = pemukul bola.**

 **Error ball = istilah buat bola yang gak tertangkap oleh penjaga base. Jadi error ball ini gak selamanya salah penjaga base, tapi tergantung yang melempar juga. Mengenai error ball sendiri, jadi kalo terjadi error ball, pelari yang ada di base bisa lari ke base selanjutnya nih kalau situasi mendukung missal kalau bolanya (yang udah error) itu menggelindingnya jauh.**

 **So, ada yang mau ditanyain lagi? Silahkan comment yahh, aku bakal bales kok ^^.**


	4. Chapter 3

Helloo Helooo... Ini adalah chapter lanjutan dari (not) over. Sorry for late upload karena author jilan yang baru abis yudisium dan author UniGon yang baru abis ngurus karya tulis ilmiah yah wkkwkw /edisicurhat. So, check this out guys!

Chapter 3, By Jilan

.

.

.

Jungkook hanya seorang biasa, ia tumbuh di lingkungan yang baik dan berkepribadian baik pula. Ia tidak pernah semena-mena terhadap orang lain dan ia juga tidak pernah kurang ajar pada yang lebih tua. Jungkook tumbuh dengan sangat baik dan dikelilingi preatasi memukau yang membanggakan ayah dan ibunya. Ia sosok yang diidamkan oleh semua ibu di rumah untuk bersanding dengan putri mereka yang cantik.

Namun, semua nasib bergantung pada sang penguasa semesta. Penguasa jagad raya ini tidak mengizinkan Jungkook untuk mendapat kebahagiaan dengan semua kesempurnaannya. Tuhan tidak ingin Jungkook menjadi pribadi yang sombong dan nantinya ingkar. Oleh karena itu, Tuhan memberikan cobaan ini padanya.

Pembunuh kakaknya mereka bilang?

.

.

.

Taehyung bergegas bangun, sesegera mungkin mandi mengingat kamar mandi di sini sangat sedikit untuk ukuran banyak mahasiswa kesehatan di sini. Tentu saja Taehyung tidak ingin mengantri untuk mandi, ia lebih suka bangun subuh seperti ini ketimbang bangun nanti tapi mengantri untuk mandi.

Setelah menyegarkan tubuhnya, Taehyung berjalan pelan menuju salah satu ranjang temannya, sebut saja dia Hoshi. Namja berambut pirang yang jago menari. Kadang Taehyung juga bingung, kenapa orang seperti Hoshi bisa masuk dalam dunia kedokteran sepertinya. Mengingat Hoshi juga orang yang sangat ceroboh tapi Taehyung mengakui ketekunannya dalam menjalankan tugasnya, apapun itu.

"Hoshi, bagunlah." Taehyung menggoyangkan lengan kurus Hoshi tidak sadar jika lengannya bahkan lebih kurus dari pada Hoshi.

"Tae, aku masih mengantuk." ucapnya dengam mata setengah terbuka. Namun bukan Taehyung jika menyerah begitu saja.

"Bangunlah, apa kau ingin mengantri nanti huh? Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena membangunkanmu." Hoshi hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Terlalu pagi untuk memulai pertikaian. Taehyung dengan pertikaian bukan kombinasi yang bagus. Mengingat ada saja hal yang Taehyung jadikan sebagai opininya. Byun Taehyung tak kenal menyerah dan akan selalu menang. Itu sudah diketahui oleh semua mahasiswa kedokteran dan para dosen juga tentunya.

"Baiklah ByunTae yang manis, aku akan bangun dan mandi secepatnya. Tunggu aku di ruang kesehatan Tim Korea Selatan oke? Aku akan bergegas." ujar Hoshi yang dibalas dengan anggukan patuh Taehyung.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sana. Dan.. aku tidak manis ataupun itu yang kau katakan. Aku Byun Taehyung itu tampan bukan manis." ujar Taehyung sebelum keluar dari kamar sementaranya itu bersama teman-teman yang lain.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan pelan menuju ruang kesehatan milik Korea Selatan. Ruangannya tentu saja tidak jauh dari kamar para anggota baseball negara itu. Seketika ingatannya kembali melayang tentang pertemuan konyol keduanya. Sebenarnya bukan salah Jungkook, ia saja yang tidak benar membawa barang sehingga perban tersebut menggelinding jauh darinya. Tapi ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui kesalahannya. Tipikal Byun Taehyung sungguh.

Sebenarnya sejak bertemu Jungkook, Taehyung merasakan perasaan asing masuk kedalam hatinya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Terakhir kali ia merasakannya saat kekasihnya masih hidup. Perasaan yang mampu membuat dadanya berdesir nyaman namun takut secara bersamaan. Takut jika ia akan ditinggalkan lagi. Namun, bukan itu yang terpenting sekarang. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah memastikan. Memastikan perasaannya. Ia berharap ini hanya hinggapan sejenak dan akan hilang seiring waktu. Lagipula bukankah ia menyukai Jimin? Tapi.. apa Jimin juga menyukainya?

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Poni jamurnya bergerak lucu membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipi tembam membuat siapapun tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi berisinya.

Taehyung mengatur kotak pertolongan pertamanya dengan isi selengkap mungkin. Mulai menata sedemikian rupa kasa, alkohol, plester, peniti, kapas, mittela dan teman-temannya agar muat ia masukan kedalam kotak kesehatan itu.

Ceklek

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, memperlihatkan seseorang lelaki dengan postur tinggi dan berotot. Lelaki itu berjalan pelan menuju Taehyung. Kakinya nyeri dan ia butuh sesuatu untuk meredakan nyeri tersebut.

"Byun Taehyung obati lukaku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab." ujar lelaki tersebut. Jeon -Sempurna- Jungkook dengan segala kearoganannya yang sebenarnya hanya topeng untuk segala kelemahannya.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya pelan. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook ia segera mengambil perban, alkohol, plester dan kapas untuk mengganti luka Jungkook.

Sedangkan Taehyung sibuk mengganti lukanya dengan perban baru, Jungkook sibuk memperhatikan namja manis di depannya. Memperhatikan bagaimana caranya Taehyung mencuci lukanya kembali, meniupnya dengan pelan dan memperhatikan bagaimana bisa wajah Byun Taehyung sama persis sengan wajah Jeon Taehyung-nya? Bagaimana bisa seseorang lahir dengan wajah yang sama persis dan nama yang sama persis juga? Itu bukan kebetulan semata bukan? Bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi?

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku hingga kau melihatku seperti itu?" Taehyung bertanya tanpa malihat kearah Jungkook. Taehyung tetep fokus dengan apa yang ia kerjakan sekarang.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Kau sangat mirip dengannya." ujar Jungkook tanpa sadar.

Taehyung terdiam. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang? Kenapa perasaannya berkecambuk seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi?

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan." ujar Jungkook kemudian. Melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang seakan-akan tidak tahu apa-apa membuat Dirinya sakit.

"Memikirkan apa? Aku tidak memikirkannya jika kau mau tahu. Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu." balas Taehyung ketus. Entah mengapa ia merasa sakit saat Jungkook melihatnya sebagai orang lain. Hatinya seperti diremas kuat hingga hancur. Lucu sekali bukan?

"Memang tidak penting untukmu, namun sangat penting bagiku. Karena orang itu sangat berharga untukku dan dengan bodohnya aku malah membunuhnya" Padahal Taehyung adalah orang baru bagi Jungkook, namun ia dengan gamblangnya dan tenang bahwa ia adalah seorang pembunuh.

Taehyung melihat mata teduh Jungkook, semuanya terbaca dengan amat jelas. Pancaran arogannya digantikan dengan tatapan kerinduan, kekacauan, penyesalan, dan rasa bersalah yang amat dalam. Taehyung tertegun beberapa detik dan tersenyum tipis mengusap punggung Jungkook pelan.

Jungkook menoleh kesamping. Melihat dengan jelas jika Taehyung tersenyum amat manis untuknya. Tidak ada senyum sinis ataupun menertawakan. Senyumannya... sangat mirip dengan hyungnya. Sangat mirip.

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kematian seseorang adalah takdir Tuhan. Bukan rencana seseorang termasuk kau. Aku tahu maksudmu bukan membunuh bukan? Tidak sengaja atau.. memang semua itu adalah pengorbanan? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud dengan membunuh orang yang sangat berharga untukmu. Namun, tidak mungkin bukan kau membunuh orang yang sangat berharga tersebut? Itu adalah takdir. Takdir yang memisahkan dengan cara yang buruk. Aku percaya kau orang yang baik walaupun, kau cukup menyebalkan." Jungkook tertegun mendengar penjelasan dari orang asing yang sialnya sangat mirip dengam hyungnya.

"Terimakasih telah mempercayaiku. Aku.. tidak ada yang mempercayaiku. Bahkan hyungku mengagapku pembawa sial dan layak mati. Bukankah itu sangat kejam? Hanya mereka, hanya teman-teman tim yang percaya padaku hanya mereka yang tidak pernah memandangku dengan sebelah mata dan sekarang aku punya satu lagi orang yang percaya padaku," Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Memandamg Taehyung yang alis kanannya terangkat atas.

"Aku punya kau. Byun Taehyung. Baiklah, aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku ingin berteman denganmu Tae, perkenalkan namaku Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis namun amat manis, "Namaku Byun Taehyung. Senang bertemu denganmu Jeon Jungkook."

Dan dengan itu maka pertemanan mereka dimulai. Pertemanan yang mungkin akan membawa mereka pada takdir yang tak teduga. Siapa yang tahu rencana Tuhan?

.

.

.

Korea Selatan

Namjoon mempunyai kepribadian yang sangat menyenangkan. Dengan dimple yang membuatnya makin tampan jika tersenyum. Namjoon sangat menyayangi keluarganya, ia sangat menyayangi ibu, ayah dan adiknya. Kim Taehyung yang berganti menjadi Jeon Taehyung. Nama adiknya, adik manis yang selalu Namjoon jaga sejak awal ia membuka mata cantiknya. Adik manis yang memiliki celotehan lucu yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Ia bertekad untuk selalu menjaga adik manisnya itu.

Namun, semuanya berubah. Ibu mencintai laki-laki lain. Namjoon tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu. Jika ibunya bahagia, memang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Terlebih Taehyung sangat bersemangat. Taehyung memang tak pernah merasakan kehangatan seorang ayah, karena ayah mereka pergi sejak lama dengan alasan yang tidak mereka ketahui.

Namjoon mengusap foto keluarganya. Taehyung tampak sangat manis dengan setelan jas berwarna putih. Taehyung sangat manis dengan senyum memabukan. Ia rindu senyum menawan Taehyung. Sangat merindukannya. Apa Taehyung berbahagia di atas sana?

"Namjoon, ayo kita makan." ketukan pintu dan suara halus ibunya menyadarkannya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Tersenyum manis memandang ibunya yang selalu cantik di matanya.

"Kapan ibu dan ayah pulang?" tanya Namjoon.

Ibunya tersenyum kecil. Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju dapur yang terletak agak jauh dari kamar Namjoon. "Ibu dan ayah pulang subuh tadi sayang. Kita harus makan bersama, ibu rindu kau dan Jungkook. Walaupun Jungkook tidak ada di sini." ujar ibunya dengan usapan pelan dibelakang kepalnya.

Namjoon hanya mengangukan kepalanya. Terlalu malas untuk menjawab nantinya. Karena ia tahu ibunya akan memberi petuah tentang pentingnya persaudaraan. Ibunya tidak buta dan cukup mengerti jika anak sulungnya belum bisa merelakan kematian anak bungsu kandungnya. Bukan berarti sang ibu melupakan anak manisnya itu. Tidak. Sampai kapan pun anak manisnya Jeon Taehyung selalu tinggal dihatinya.

"Pagi appa." sapa Namjoon. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat dan tanganya mengisyaratkan agar Namjoon dan Yura duduk dan segera memulai sarapan mereka.

"Pimpin doanya Namjoon." perintah Chanyeol.

Namjoon memganggukan kepalanya, telapak tangannya saling menggenggam satu sama lain dan diletakan didepan dada. Matanya terpejam khitmat. Dan mulutnya mengumamkan kata terimkasih pada sang pencipta. Chanyeol membuka matanya. Memandang Namjoon dengan pandangan bangga. Anak pertamanya memang mempunyai jiwa kepemimpinan yang bagus. Walaupun ia tahu dikeluarga kecilnya tidak sehangat dulu. Namun ia bersyukur untuk keadaan ini. Setidaknya tidak terlalu pecah. Walau rasa kehilangan masih hinggap dihati mereka yang ditinggalkan.

Setelah makan dengan khitmat tanpa adanya pembicaraan sama sekali, Yura menatap satu per satu suami dan anaknya. Haruskah? Haruskah ia mengatakannya?

"Sayang, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian berdua." serempak kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu memandang kearah wanita cantik yang amat mereka sayangi itu.

Yura memandang keduanya cemas. Apalagi keduanya memandang Yura dengan tatapan penasaran mereka.

Kenyataan apa lagi yang harus mereka hadapi?

.

.

.

Jepang

Jimin bersiul pelan. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Taehyung. Jimin sangat merindukan senyuman manis Taehyung. Kemarin ia hanya berjumpa sebentar dengan namja manis itu. Sialnya ia harus mengantar salah satu temannya ke dokter, ia tiba-tiba demam tinggi dan tim kesehatan Jepang mengatakan bahwa Yuta -teman Jimin-harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Sebagai kapten Jimin merasa bertanggung jawab.

Asrama yang mereka tempati memang memiliki lorong yang panjang. Sialnya lagi tempat tim Korea Selatan dengan Jepang sama-sama berada di pojok. Terbentang jauh melewati koridor yang sepi. Dan hal itu tentu saja berdampak pada pertemuan Jimin dengan Taehyung.

Dari jauh terlihat seorang namja dengan rambut blonde berjalan dengan tertatih. Tangannya sibuk memegang kepala. Sesekali meringis menahan sakit. Jimin yang melihat itu langsung berlari menghampiri namja itu. Tepat sebelum namja itu pingsan, Jimin berhasil menangkapnya.

"Hai, bangunlah.." Jimin menepuk pipi namja tersebut berulang-ulang. Wajah namja asing ini sangat pucat. Itu pucat efek sakit atau dia memang seoramg albino?

Tak mendapat respon dari namja pucat tersebut, Jimin segera menggendongnya menuju ruang kesehatan yang jaraknya tidak jauh darinya. Namja ini walaupun pendek dan kecil ternyata cukup berat juga. Batin Jimin sembari meringis.

BRAK

Jimin menendang kuat pintu kesehatan Korea Selatan membuat dua pasang namja didalamnya memekik kaget. Taehyung yang lebih dulu sadar dari mode kagetnya membulatkan matanya melihat sahabatnya masuk sembari menggendong seorang namja berkulit putih pucat. Dengan tergesa Taehyung menghampiri Jimin dan namja tersebut yang ia ketahui bernama Min Yoongi.

"Jimin, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Taehyung dengen membantu Jimin meletakan Yoongi tempat tidur.

"Saat aku ingin menemuimu, aku melihatnya berjalan tertatih dengan memegang kepalanya. Kupikir dia sakit kepala Tae-ah. Dia juga berkeringat dingin dan wajahnya sangat pucat." jelas Jimin.

Taehyung mengangguk. Mendekati Yonggi yang memejamkan matanya. Mendekatkan tangannya untuk memeriksa suhu badan Yoongi. Matanya membulat saat punggung tangannya memegang dahi Yoongi yang luar biasa panas. Jika dilihat badannya juga kemerah-merahan dan napasnya sedikit lemah.

Dengan sigap Taehyung memasang infus yang memang disediakan secara lengkap disetiap unit kesehatan. Setelah mencari pembuluh darah dipergelangan tangan Yoongi, Taehyung segera memasang set infus untuk namja berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Annyeo-" Hoshi membulatkan matanya melihat Taehyung yang sedang menangani seseorang. Hoshi juga berkewarganegaraan Korea omong-omong.

"Apa yang terjadi Tae?" tanya Hoshi mendekat. Mencuci tangannya kemudian berjalan menuju Taehyung. Tangan Hoshi terjulur untuk mengecek denyut nadinya.

"Hyung sepertinya tekanan darahnya turun, bibirnya membengkak dan kulitnya merah-"

"Jungkook-ah apa Yonggi-ssi alergi udang?" Jungkook membulatkan matanya, mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Yoongi hyung memang alergi udang, astaga kenapa ia memakan makanan yang ada udangnya. Aissh." Jungkook menjawab cepat. Meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Donghae.

"Sudah kuduga. Alergi udang memang sangat cepat menyebar, kupikir Yonggi-ssi baru mengkonsumsinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Kenapa ia mengkonsumsinya jika ia tahu alergi?" Taehyung bergumam sendiri.

"Hoshi, tolong pasangkan oksigen padanya." Hoshi hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Tae?" tanya Jimin begitu melihat Taehyung mendekat ke arahnya dan namja di sampingnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Alerginya tidak begitu parah kurasa. Nanti jika sudah sadar akan kuberi madu dan jus lemon." Jawab Taehyung. "dan Jimin, kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

Jimin tersenyum tampan, "Tentu saja aku rindu Taehyungku ini," ujar Jimin dengan mengacak rambut halus Taehyung.

 _'Taehyungmu kau bilang?'_ batin Jungkook tak suka. Walaupun ia tahu jika Taehyung di depannya bukan Taehyung hyungnya, namun Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa hatinya tidak terima jika Taehyung dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Kita bahkan bertemu setiap hari, Jim," ujar Taehyung sembari terlekeh lucu. Matanya pun menyipit dan pipi bulatnya bersemu merah. Kentara sekali dipipinya yang putih bersih.

"Ehem," Jungkook berdehem pelan. Mengabaikan Taehyung yang langsung menatapnya tajam. Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Omong-omong namaku Jeon Jungkook dari tim Korea Selatan, salam kenal."

"Oh hai Jungkook-ssi. Namaku Park Jimin. Aku tim Jepang omong-omong. Aku sebenarnya asli Korea sama seperti Taehyung. Namun keluargaku sepakat untuk pindah kewarganegaraan." ujar Jimin yang hanya diangguki Jungkook.

"Baiklah Tae, nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi, mungkin sekarang anggotaku sedang mencari kaptennya yang tampan ini, bye sayang," Jimin mengacak surai Taehyung dan tidak lupa memberikan wink gratis pada namja manis di depannya.

"Receh sekali temanmu itu Tae," ujar Jungkook mencebik. Menatap kepergian Jimin dan berganti menatap Taehyung yang memerah disampingnya. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka perlakuan Jimin pada Jeon Taehyungnya ah maksudnya Byun Taehyung.

"Jangan menghina sahabatku." Taehyung memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Jungkook yang hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Aku tidak menghina astaga, kenapa kau selalu berburuk sangka terhadapku? Omong-omong sepertinya Park Jimin itu menyukaimu." Ucapan Jungkook sontak membuat Taehyung melebarkan matanya dengan shock. Apa Jungkook bilang? Jimin menyukainya? Astaga tidak mungkin sekali.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak balita. Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku." sangkal Taehyung.

"Dan.. sepertinya kau juga menyukainya. Aku benar bukan?" Jungkook lagi-lagi menuding Taehyung.

"T-tidak. Kenapa kau sok tahu sekali? Menyebalkan." Taehyung menatap Jungkook sebal dan memalingkan mukanya. Kemudian berbalik keranjang Yoongi.

Diam-diam Hoshi juga meng-amini ucapan Jungkook. Dari awal ia mengenal Taehyung dan Jimin juga ia berpikiran bahwa kedua namja itu mempunyai hubungan special. Dilihat dari seberapa perhatiannya Jimin ke Taehyung, manjanya Taehyung ke Jimin dan hal lainnya. Bahkan media Jepang pernah mengangkat topik percintaan Jimin dengan Taehyung. Bukankah mereka juga terlihat cocok?

'Tidak ada hubungan katamu? Mengapa mengelak? Kalian berdua sungguh munafik. Dan apa-apaan bersahabat sejak balita? T-tunggu, jika mereka bersahabat sejak balita pasti Jimin mengetahui sesuatu tentang Byun Taehyung kan?'

.

.

.

"Kakimu sungguh sudah baikan, Kook?" tanya Donghae membuat seluruh perhatian mereka mengarah pada Jungkook.

"Tentu saja sudah, luka sekecil ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku." jawab Jungkook.

Hoseok mencebik, "Tidak ada apa-apanya. Lalu siapa yang kemarin tersungkur jatuh? Kau tidak ingat siapa yang menggendongmu? Astaga aku tidak menyangka jika kau sangat berat Jeon." ujar Hoseok dengan raut yang berlebihan.

"Lagi pula, sebenarnya kenapa bisa kau jatuh? Atau kau berkelahi? Memarmu itu seperti tendangan kuat." ucapan Minwoo membuat Taehyung keringat dingin di samping Jungkook. Jungkook menyeringai melihat Taehyung yang sepertinya ketakutan.

"Memang. Kau tahu orang yang menendangku itu samgat kuat padahal badannya sangat kecil dan kurus." Oke ucapan Jungkook ini membuat Taehyung mencebik kesal. Kecil dan kurus dia bilang?

"Yak! Aku tidak kecil dan kurus!" ujar Taehyung dengan sedikit pekikan. Sontak membuat semua orang yang ada di ruang makan -yang isinya hampir semua atlet dan mahasiswa kedokteran- menatap Taehyung.

Hening.

"Jangan bilang yang menendangmu itu Taehyung?" ucapan Mingyu membuat Jungkook memasang smirknya dan mengangguk.

"Hahaaha? Apa itu benar Tae? Beruntung sekali kau sudah menendang Jeon Menyebalkan Jungkook ini, astagaaa. Aku juga ingin sekali menendangnya atau memukul wajahnya yang datar itu. Astaga perutku sakit." sontak semua tim Korea Selatan tertawa dengan keras. Membuat Jungkook yang awalnya ingin mempermalukan Taehyung berbalik mempermalulan dirinya sendiri. See? Ternyata mereka lebih suka membela Byun Taehyung dari pada dirinya. Teman macam apa?

Jungkook diam-diam tersenyum tipis. Dan Taehyung, astaga muka Taehyung merah sekali. Bahkan telinganya sangat merah. Taehyung menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya bahkan Hoshi yang ada di sebelah Taehyung tidak berhenti tertawa. Membuat Taehyung menatapnya tajam.

'Apa yang kulakukan? Memalukan sekali.'

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Jimin tidak bisa menahan perasannya. Ia menyayangi seseorang yang berkedok sebagai sahabatnya dari balita. Ia menyayangi ah-tidak. Maksudnya ia mencintai sahabatnya. Byun Taehyung. Namja manis dengan sejuta pesona yang membuatnya nyaman. Taehyung memiliki magnet yang membuat orang-orang mendekat padanya. Wajahnya yang imut dan manis diiringi dengan kelakuannya yang manis dan baik hati.

Namun ia ragu jika mengatakan perasaannya. Apa Taehyung akan menerimanya? Jika tidak, bukan kah semuanya akan menjadi canggung nantinya? Dan Jimin tidak ingin semua itu terjadi. Jadi ia memilih untuk memendam perasaannya pada sang sahabat.

"Jim, kenapa Taehyung tidak berada di tim kita saja? Itu akan memudahkanmu bukan?" Yuta menepuk bahu Jimin pelan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Memudahkan apa? Dan bukankah kau masih di rumah sakit? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Jimin dengan mata memincing menatap Yuta yang disebelahnya.

"Mudah saja. Bukankah kau dan Taehyung mempunyai hubungan khusus? Itu akan memudahkanmu bro, dan temang saja aku sudah baikan, dokter memperbolehlanku untuk keluar walau aku tidak boleh beraktifitas terlalu berat." jawab Yuta.

"Aku dan Taehyung hanya sahabat dari kecil. Itu saja. Pertandingan kita akan dimulai minggu depan, kuharap kau bisa sembuh secepatnya." Jimin meluruskan kakinya. Menepuknya pelan dan kembali menatap Yuta yang disampingnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan istirahat dan sembuh secepatnya, Kap. Dan sekarang fokus dengan hubunganmu dan Taehyung," Jimin memandang malas Yuta. "Aku mengatakan ini sebagai sahabatmu dan saudaramu Park Jimin. Aku tahu kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu pada Taehyung. Tapi ayolah kau terlalu penakut untuk menyatakannya. Kau dan Taehyung itu cocok. Ingat jika Taehyung itu banyak digilai oleh lelaki disekitarnya jadi jangan sampai menyesal Jim,"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya-"

"Hanya tidak ingin hubunganmu dan Taehyung merenggang dan canggung? Ayolah alasanmu terlalu klise, Jim." Yuta memutar matanya malas.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba setelah aku mengumpulkan keberanianku. Terimakasih Yuta." Jimin tersenyum tipis dan terlihat sangat tampan. Yuta tertegun.

'Jimin memang tampan, ya ampun apa yang aku pikirkan.' Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya spontan.

"Kau tak apa?" Jimin menyentuh lengan Yuta.

"T-tentu aku tak apa. Kurasa aku harus istirahat. Bye Jim," dengan cepat Yuta berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Jimin yang mengerutkan keningnya menatap kepergian Yuta yang tiba-tiba.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu? '

.

.

.

Korea Selatan

Jackson Wang melangkahkan kakinya keruangan yang berada dilantai paling atas Jeon Corp. Melangkah dengan malas dan diiringi dengan gerutuan yang keluar dari celah bibirnya. Kenapa ruangan bos yang merangkap sebagai saudara dan sahabatnya harus dilantai paling atas? Astaga jauh sekali dengam ruangannya yang berada di lantai lima.

Knock Knock

Setelah mendengar teriakan dari dalam, Jackson segera masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu atau semacamnya namun ia masih mengikuti tata krama yang tertanam kuat didalam dirinya. Walau Namjoon sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu.

"Ada apa Jack? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Namjoon setelah mempersilahkan Jackson duduk di sofa berwarna merah terang yang terlihat sangat mahal.

"Tidak ada masalah sama sekali sebenarnya. Aku hanya menyampaikan bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu secara pribadi." ujar Jackson sembari membuka kaleng soda yang diambilkan Namjoon dari lemari pendingin yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Secara pribadi? Siapa orang itu?" tanya Namjoon dengan alis berkerut penasaran.

"Kim Hyungsik.."

Dan Namjoon tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya itu. Kim Hyungsik dia bilang?

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan umur matang memandang ke arah jendela. Menatap bagunan yang tepat berada di depannya dengan seksama. Matanya terpaku pada tulisan besar yang terpampang dengan kokohnya disana.

Jeon Corp.

Bukankah dibalik singgah sana Jeon Corp adalah anaknya? Apa ia masih bisa menyebutnya anak? Tentu saja! Ayah mana yang membenci anak sejenius dia? Bukankah anak pertamanya ingin menjadi musisi? Kenapa sekarang ia berada disinggah sana si Jeon Keparat itu? Dan menyandang nama Jeon di depan nama pemberiannya?

"Tuan Kim.." lelaki tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dan menoleh kekiri dimana seorang lelaki yang tampak masih muda itu berdiri dengan tegap dihadapannya.

"Kami sudah membuat pertemuan antara Tuan dengan Tuan Namjoon. Beliau menyetujuinya." ujar namja tersebut.

"Baguslah, aku merindukan anakku. Kau bisa keluar." namja muda tersebut menundukan badannya sebelum pergi dari ruangan tuannya.

Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada bangunan di sebelahnya. Menatap tajam dengan kilat kebencian yang begitu pekat. Membawa dirinya kedalam kenangan pahit beberapa tahun silam. Ia tidak menyesal berpisah dengan seseorang yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih menduduki hatinya. Namun ia menyesal tidak membawa anak-anaknya.

"Aku akan merebutnya. Aku akan merebut apa yang menjadi hak ku. Persetan dengan kesepakatan. Aku akan mencarinya karena kau sudah membuatku kecewa Yura. Aku akan mencarinya dan merebut Namjoon darimu." rahangnya pengeras dan semakin menajamnya matanya menatap bangunan Jeon itu.

TBC

.

.

.

Ada yang nunggu fanfic ini lanjut? Maafkan daku yang baru sempet selesaiin fanfic ini TT mungkin cerita ini emang flat kali yaa? Maaf kan kami yang baru belajar nulis reader semua, buat yang tanya itu tae asli atau baru dan apa tae amnesia atau sekedar lupain masa lalu kelam akan terjawab di chap-chap depannya yaaa, jujur ini baru awal.

Tapi secara pribadi kami ingin tau, menurut kalian Taehyung itu siapa? Dan kenapa? Wkwk ayoo guys tebak XD

Pokoknya big thanks buat temen-temen semua yang udah favoritin+follow dan pasti review fanfic ini, gomawo~~

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, bye Jilan.

*Salam hangat Jilan dan UniGon*


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : By UniGon**

 **Note: Keterlambatan update dikarenakan kakek dari author UniGon yang meninggal 2 minggu yang lalu dan author harus mempersiapkan prosesi kematian untuk kakek sesuai adat di wilayah tempat tinggal yang berlaku T^T.**

 **.**

 **.**

Korea Selatan

Suara dentuman keras terdengar di dalam alat angkut beroda 4 dengan cat hitam berkilat itu. Pertemuan antara kepalan tangan kanan pengemudinya dengan stir bundar berlapis kulit cokelat di hadapannya. Rahang namja berkacamata itu mengeras, nafasnya memburu seakan emosi yang menggebu-gebu mengambil alih kondisi logika jeniusnya. Samar, dari balik surai hitam berantakannya menetes keringat dingin bercampur kefrustasian diri. Mulutnya terus menerus bergumam 'tidak mungkin' dan kata kasar lainnya. Kemeja putih di balik jas hitamnya terbuka 3 kancing teratas, ujung bajunya pun menyembul dari balik celananya. Mungkin benar adanya jika seorang lelaki lebih sulit dalam menjelaskan dan melampiaskan emosinya. Mereka hanya tahu marah, memukul, bertindak keras, tertawa dan tersenyum. Tak ada lagi selain itu.

Ia membuang kacamatanya kasar ke kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Kedua telapak tangan lebar itu beralih posisi menuju wajah pemiliknya, mengusap kasar hingga berujung pada sebuah jambakan kesal di surainya. "Bagaimana bisa ayah datang di saat-saat seperti ini?", gumam Namjoon dengan suara serak yang tertahan. Kukunya tertancap dalam di telapaknya, menimbulkan sedikit lecet dan kulit yang terkelupas.

Sedetik sesaatnya, suara kekehan kecil terdengar. Namjoon tampak kacau. Tampak senang bercampur emosi marah. Menakutkan. "Berkarir sesuai keinginanku katanya? Setelah aku berhasil ini, akhirnya ia menemuiku setelah membuangku? Lucu, Ayah! Lucu!", tawa hambar dan mengerikan Namjoon memenuhi mobil hitamnya itu. Tawanya cukup keras untuk sensasi tercekik di lehernya.

"Namjoon, kau tak bisa seperti ini. Kau sudah membatalkan _meeting_ dengan klien penting dan sekarang kau membuang waktumu untuk menyakiti dirimu sendiri.", suara terdengar dari kursi belakang, tepat di mana seorang pria berwajah oriental dengan surai blonde terduduk dengan kaki menyilang.

Lewat spion dalam mobilnya, Namjoon mampu melihat rahut wajah dingin dan malas dari Jackson. Kedua netra mereka bertemu dari kaca tersebut. Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya setelah lama menatap wajah bak bajingan saudara yang merangkap sahabatnya itu. Ia berdecih seraya menghidupkan mesin mobil Chrysler Mopar 300-nya.

"Kau harus menyetir mobil ini jika aku mabuk, Jack."

Jackson hanya bisa mendengus dengan tingkah Namjoon. Ia bisa jadi menganggap Namjoon itu layaknya bajingan dan bedebah berjas layaknya seorang berwibawa. Tidak! Namjoon memang seorang yang terlahir di orang yang beragama, kalau diibaratkan, Namjoon itu seorang putih, seorang malaikat yang dicintai entitas lainnya. Namun, Namjoon juga manusia, memiliki ketakutan dan batas kesabaran pada orang-orang tertentu. Dan ketika Namjoon harus berhadapan masalah 'benteng pertahanan' yang diancam untuk dirubuhkan, dirinya bukan lagi seorang malaikat. Bukan pula seorang penurut ajaran agama dan orang tuanya. Ia akan menjadi bajingan yang sebenarnya, seekor singa di dalam surai kebesarannya. Terbelit kenyataan yang menyedihkan.

[-]

Tokyo, Jepang.

Jungkook itu serigala, tak jauh berbeda jauh dengan Namjoon walau tak ada benang merah yang menautkan mereka satu sama lain.

Buas.

Mengerikan.

Tak kenal takut.

Namun dari sisi yang berlainan dengan kebuasan serta bagaimana mengerikannya seorang Namjoon, kakak angkatnya.

Suara denting dari pertemuan bat dan bola keras berbalut kulit berwarna putih itu terdengar nyaring di telinga Taehyung. Satu-satunya reflek yang mampu ia berikan hanya menutup mata dengan bahu yang terangkat, menandakan keterkejutan dan ketakutan terkena bola hasil pemukulan Jungkook.

Bola mata Taehyung mengikuti arah bola yang melayang tinggi dan melengkung menuju ke tanah kembali. Bibirnya terbuka kecil, termangap konyol dalam rasa penasaran tentang bagaimana bola itu mampu melayang sejauh itu. Dari ekor netranya, ia melihat Jungkook berlari melewati satu kotak putih berisi penjaga kemudian berlari lagi ke kotak putih selanjutnya dan berhenti di sana. Terbesit di pikirannya, kenapa Jungkook tak lari saja lagi hingga kembali ke tempat semula, toh juga bola baseball itu jauh dari tempat berhentinya Jungkook.

Taehyung tepat berada di belakang jaring-jaring berwarna hijau yang berdiri tegak di belakang Donghae, si catcher team. Jari-jari panjangnya menelusup di lubang-lubang jaring-jaring itu. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan rasa kagum dan ingin tahu tentang baseball. Ia hanya tahu tentang memukul dan lari, hanya itu. Taehyung tak tahu banyak namun tak pula meminta penjelasan pada mereka yang mengerti.

Dalam diam dan ketidaksadaran, netranya terpaku pada sosok Jungkook yang ada di seberangnya. Cukup jauh namun netra baik Taehyung mampu melihat gerak gerik Jungkook dengan jelas. Bagaimana Jungkook mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari dengan kaki kanan yang berada di kotak putih dan kaki kiri di luar kotak putih. Bagaimana kedua tangan Jungkook bertumpu pada kaki kirinya yang ditekuk nyaris 90 derajat mungkin. Dilihatnya pula Jungkook melambaikan tangan padanya, tersenyum 5 jari seperti anak kecil.

"Apa-apaan bocah itu?"

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, menatap bagaimana Donghae berjongkok di sana, ber-helm merah dengan pelindung kaki dan tubuh berwarna merah pula. Ia berani bertaruh jika helm itu berat.

"Taehyung, awas!", suara teriakan berat setengah melengking itu masuk ke indra pendengaran Taehyung. Taehyung kenal betul suara itu adalah suara Minwoo, si pitcher kurus tim Korea.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Taehyung dapat melihat bagaimana sebuah bola kecil berwarna putih terlempar dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tepat di depan wajahnya. Samar terlihat pula wajah terkejut Minwoo yang baru saja meneriaki Taehyung tadi ada di belakang bola yang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi itu. Dengan reflek dan pandanan otak yang terlampau bodoh akibat panik, Taehyung menutup wajahnya dengann kedua lengannya. Tak butuh satu detik hingga Taehyung mendengar suara keras terdengar, namun dirinya tak terluka sama sekali.

Taehyung menjauhkan kedua lengannya dari wajahnya, mengantarkan cahaya kembali masuk ke dalam indra pengelihatannya. Ia mengerjap dengan wajah ketakutan. Namun didapatinya sosok Donghae tak ber-helm berdiri di hadapannya, berbatas jaring hijau. Namja itu menatap tajam ke hadapannya dengan nafas terengah.

"Yang tadi itu hampir saja, Bocah.", ucap Donghae dengan nada dingin. Nampaknya Donghae juga terkejut sendiri dengan masalah _error ball_ Minwoo.

Yang tadi itu sungguh gila! Ia hampir saja jadi tomat tak berbentuk bila Donghae gagal menangkap bolanya. Sudut netra Taehyung menangkap pemandangan di mana bola baseball sudah terperangkap di dalam glove catcher Donghae. "M..mianhae."

Selanjutnya, Taehyung merasakan bagaimana kerah baju belakangnya diangkat oleh seseorang, ditarik paksa menjauh dari jaring hijau itu. Ia yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut hanya bisa mengikuti arah ke mana dirinya ditarik.

"Kau harus menjauh dari tempat itu jika tak ingin kehilangan seluruh gigimu, Byun Taehyung.", suara itu menyadarkan Taehyung bahwa dirinya telah ditarik oleh seekor serigala. Ini bukannya semakin membaik namun semakin memburuk.

Taehyung memukul pergelangan tangan Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap bingung dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Apa?"

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Bodoh! Tak perlu menarikku seperti anak anjing!"

Jungkook melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah baju belakang Taehyung namun kemudian menggapai kedua bahu Taehyung, membuat mereka bersitatap tajam. "Kau bahkan lebih bodoh dari anak anjing. MANA ADA ANAK ANJING MENARUH DIRINYA DI TEMPAT YANG BERBAHAYA?", bentak Jungkook.

"Kau…", telunjuk Taehyung menunjuk wajah Jungkook dengan semena-mena. Kemudian sebuah tepisan keras dihadiahi Jungkook pada telunjuk yang semena-mena itu. Sebuah hukuman yang pantas kalau menurut si serigala.

"Apa? Kenapa denganku? Kau ingin sebut diriku bedebah, huh?! Aku tahu aku ini bedebah!", Jungkook dengan volume keras berucap seperti itu pada Taehyung. Sebuah provokasi tersendiri bagi seorang Byun Taehyung yang terlonjak untuk kedua kalinya akibat bentakan Jungkook.

Tangan Taehyung mendorong dada Jungkook keras, cukup untuk membuat tubuh tegap berotot itu tersungkur ke tanah. Debu tanah kecoklatan melekat di pakaian Jungkook, sedikit lainnya terbang terhempas angin. Taehyung berlalu tak peduli, bahkan entah secara disengaja atau tidak malah menginjak kelingking tangan kiri Jungkook. Entitas yang terinjak hanya bisa meraung kesakitan kemudian menatap tajam punggung entitas yang menginjaknya secara voluntir itu.

Jungkook mendengus, bukan kesal pada Taehyung. Ini lebih ke arah ia yang tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dirinya malah membentak seorang seperti Taehyung seperti itu. Ekor mata Jungkook mampu menangkap bayangan samar tangan berurat yang terulur padanya. Jungkook mendongak dengan mata yang terpicing, memfokuskan bayangan dan menyaring cahaya mentari yang terlalu banyak menghantam indra pengelihatannya. Jungkook sedikitnya tahu entitas dengan wajah khas oriental yang diketahuinya berwargakenegaraan Jepang itu. Ia menggapai tangan berurat itu.

"Terima kasih…", ucap seraya membersihkan debu tanah cokelat dari celana latihan putihnya.

Sosok namja dengan jawline yang terekspos jelas itu menarik lollipop-nya dari dalam mulutnya. Terdengar suara kecipak nyaring dari mulutnya dan lidahnya yang sudah berwarna serupa lollipop di tangannya. "Membentak Taehyung itu bukan pilihan yang baik, tapi tidak buruk juga agar ia menjauh dari belakang jaring hijau."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Jika kau memang tidak ingin berucap hal lain selain masalah pribadi, maka kita bisa bicara setelah ini.", sahut Jungkook dengan nada dingin. Tak lagi ada keramahan dari nada bicara dan raut wajahnya.

Jimin tersenyum miring, berdecih nyaris tertawa hambar. Jimin menepuk bahu lebar dan kekar Jungkook, sedikit mengusap debu yang tersisa di kaos lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Aku hanya ingin menitipkan Taehyung padamu selama aku tak bisa menjaganya."

"Aku bukan seorang _nanny_ yang bisa kau titipi seorang mahasiswa bermental bocah sepertinya begitu saja."

Jimin mengedikkan bahunya seraya memasukkan lollipop ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya membawa lollipop bulat itu ke bagian samping mulutnya, membuat benda itu menonjol dari balik pipi Jimin. "Tidakkah kau tertarik dengan entitas namja cantik sepertinya, hm?"

Jungkook merasa terprovokasi di sini. Terkadang ada suatu hal yang tak mungkin terjadi namun justru malah terjadi jika sebuah ucapan berbau provokasi menghampiri telinga dan benak seorang manusia. Dan nyatanya, Jungkook tetap akan berdusta ria walau ucapan provokasi seperti itu akan tetap berdengung di telinga dan benaknya entah bagaimana.

"Maaf tapi aku seorang namja yang normal. Tidak perlu menyamakan diriku dengan dirimu yang malah jatuh hati pada seorang namja cantik sepertinya."

Karena pada dasarnya, Jungkook memang seekor serigala. Ia yang tenggelam dalam gemerlap dunia bahagia dan kewibawaan di profesinya sebagai seorang atlet nasional berwajah tampan. Ditakuti, disegani dan dihormati istilahnya. Namanya diserukan banyak orang di negerinya. Harga diriya terlalu mahal, bukan? Namun di sisi lain, ia memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk bunuh diri atau melakukan tindak kriminal lainnya.

[-]

Namja manis yang dikenal dengan nama Taehyung itu kembali ke gedung asrama bahkan sebelum tim yang ada di bawah tanggung jawabnya selesai berlatih. Muak, kesal, marah melebur menjadi satu dalam perasaan yang menyesakkan di dalam sukmanya. Tangannya terkepal keras di dalam kantong hoodie kuningnya. Giginya menggerutuk, bergesekan antara rahang atas dan bawah.

Ia membuka pintu ruang kesehatan ruang Korea Selatan kemudian menutupnya dengan kakinya perlahan. Ruangan itu memiliki sedikit pasokan cahaya. Hanya 2 dari 8 lampu dengan watt kecil yang hidup di ruangan itu, sisanya mungkin Hoshi sengaja matikan. Di sana ia mendapati Hoshi yang tertidur di kursi tunggu di pojok ruangan sementara entitas pucat lainnya terduduk di pinggir kasur. Entitas pucat itu menumpu dahinya pada telapak tangannya. Ia tertunduk, sesekali terlihat mengucek netranya. Taehyung seketika kehilangan rasa muaknya saat itu juga mengingat bagaimana ada entitas kurus lainnya yang masih menjadi tanggung jawabnya di ruangan itu.

"Yoongi ssi, apa kau merasa lebih baik atau justru semakin pusing?", tanya Taehyung seraya mengangkat wajah Yoongi yang terbenam di telapak tangannya sendiri.

Didapatinya mata yang sayu dan wajah yang pucat itu dihadapannya. Salah fokus, Taehyung mengakui bagaimana mata hazel dan sayu itu memberikan efek candu pada dirinya. Sangat indah kalau boleh ia ucapkan. Rasa iri menghampiri Taehyung, ingin rasanya ia memiliki mata hazel seindah itu dengan iris cokelat muda serta bulu mata yang lentik. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang justru bernetra cantik sepertinya malah menjadi atlet baseball nasional dibanding seorang model?

Yoongi hendak berucap ketika Taehyung kembali angkat bicara, "Nampaknya kau masih tidak baik. Aku akan bicara pada pelatihmu agar memberikanmu waktu untuk istirahat. Aku takut jika dipaksakan malah membuatmu semakin tidak baik dan harus mundur dari pertandingan.", jelas Taehyung seraya mengampil sebuah pil kecil berwarna kuning muda dari dalam lemari serta segelas air mineral.

Taehyung mampu mendengar suara helaan nafas halus dari pasiennya itu. Mungkin Yoongi merasa bersalah akibat masalahnya ini, pikir Taehyung. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok pasiennya lagi untuk memberikan sebuah pil antihistamin dan segelas air padanya. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, Yoongi menerima pil dan segelas air itu kemudian menenggaknya tak tersisa demi sebuah kesembuhan.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati jika ingin mengambil makanan. Untung kau dibawa ke sini tepat waktu, jika tidak, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Terlebih reaksi tubuhmu sangat tidak baik."

"Siapa yang membawaku ke sini? Aku ingat itu bukan dari timku.", tanya Yoongi dengan nada dingin seraya menyerahkan gelas yang telah kosong itu.

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa saat. _Dingin sekali lelaki ini, pikir Taehyung._ Ia kemudian meraih gelas itu dari tangan Yoongi kemudian membantu entitas pucat pasi itu beristirahat di kasur, "Ah… ia dari tim baseball Jepang asal Korea Selatan. Temanku juga. Namanya Jimin."

"Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku padanya."

Taehyung tak pernah sadar bahwa sosok namja dengan mata indah dan kulit seputih Yoongi memiliki suara yang rendah dan ucapan yang dingin. Benar-benar di luar ekspektasi. Mungkin ini saatnya bagi Taehyung untuk belajar agar tidak menilai buku dari _cover_ nya.

 _To the point sekali, Yoongi ssi_

"Aku pasti akan sampaikan padanya. Sekarang istirahatlah dahulu.", tutur Taehyung seraya membenahi selimut di kasur Yoongi dan menariknya hingga sebatas ulu hati pasien bernetra indah itu.

Sebagai seorang mahasiswa kedokteran, ada rasa kemanusiaan tersendiri yang menyelimuti sukma Taehyung. Dalam hati, ia berucap cepat sembuh pada pasiennya tersebut serta berharap agar ia bisa kembali ke arena pertandingan secepatnya. Taehyung memang merupakan salah satu dari gambaran remaja baik hati dan beretika yang pantas dipajang dalam poster-poster perdamaian dunia.

Getaran dari saku celananya membuat kendali otaknya mentitahkan perintah untuk mengambil sumber getarannya dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah pesan masuk dari sahabatnya yang entah membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Oh, ajakan makan malam setelah jam kerja malam Taehyung di café ternyata. Ya, berhubung Hoshi nampaknya tak keberatan bila harus bekerja sendirian malam ini, mungkin sudah seharusnya Taehyung menerima ajakan makan malam Jimin. Toh, ia memerlukan setidaknya sedikit kesenangan setelah memiliki masalah berturut-turut dengan si Jungkook sialan itu. Padahal sudah lebih tenang rasanya saat itu sedikit lebih dekat dan akrab dengan si atlet itu, kenapa pula bocah itu harus menyamakannya dengan anak anjing? Bukan! Bahkan lebih rendah dari anak anjing katanya!

Taehyung berharap saat itu juga bahwa malam nanti akan menjadi malam yang membahagiakan bagi insan yang saling menyukai namun berkedok dan bersembunyi dalam seucap kata 'sahabat' itu.

[-]

Korea Selatan

Ketika seekor hyena seperti Jackson harus bertanggung jawab atas tubuh seekor singa seperti Namjoon, hendak rasanya Jackson menelantarkan Namjoon di pinggir jalan agar Namjoon setidaknya berhenti melakukan hal seperti ini. Apa daya, Namjoon hanya meraung agar ia menyetir sampai di rumah dengan selamat bukan membuang tubuhnya di pinggir jalan. Di mata Jackson, Namjoon dan Jungkook memang sama-sama buas. Namun, kebuasan Jungkook itu sebuah konstruksi, sementara kebuasan Namjoon yang langka dan menggebu-gebu itu adalah destruksi.

Aroma alkohol menyeruak di dalam mobil tiap kali Namjoon angkat bicara. Ia tidak nyaman. Jujur saja, ketika Namjoon memintanya untuk meminum alkohol di bar tadi, Jackson hanya menumpahkannya ke baju dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat Namjoon yang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya gembira.

"Kau tahu, ayah bilang aku bisa ikut dengannya dan memulai pekerjaan sesuai kehendakku bersamanya.", rancauan itu berlanjut dengan sebuah kekehan yang berkembang menjadi tawa hambar yang menyakitkan perut pemiliknya.

Jackson tak berucap kata pun. Membalas sama dengan meladeni sama dengan memperpanjang masalah sama dengan menambah masalah baru dan sama dengan menyebabkan kelelahan lahir batin bagi dirinya.

"Ke mana saja dirinya selama aku belum menjadi pengurus Jeon Corp, eoh? Ke mana dirinya dan ajakannya itu? Dia pasti hendak memperbudakku dan mencari keuntungan dariku, bukan? Ah sayangnya aku terlalu pintar hingga menolaknya, Jack."

Jackson memutar kemudinya ke arah kanan, memasuki jalanan padat merayap hampir macet karena banyaknya kendaraan. Ini merupakan jam-jam pulang kantor dan sekolah. Mobil dari arah yang berlawanan pun terlihat tersendat. Kalau begini urusannya, Jackson butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di rumah dan dirinya cukup kesal karena ini merupakan satu-satunya akses menuju rumah Namjoon.

Sesekali Namjoon menunjukkan gelagat akan muntah di dalam mobil, sehingga Jackson harus menyodorkan kantong plastik yang ia temukan di jok mobil belakang. Untungnya, hanya gejala dan Namjoon belum muntah hingga sekarang.

"Dan kau tahu, ibu bilang jika Taehyung masih hidup…" sebuah tawa kembali membelenggu interior mobil itu. Terpantul dari satu interior lain ke interior lainnya hingga masuk ke dalam pendengaran Jackson. Ia terkejut untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang rancauan Namjoon kala itu. Taehyung masih hidup katanya?

Namjoon terbatuk-batuk akibat tawanya yang terlewat keras itu. "Jika Taehyung memang masih hidup, lalu yang mati itu siapa? Yang ibu tak mampu selamatkan itu siapa? Yang Jungkook bunuh itu siapa, huh?"

Detik berikutnya, Namjoon telah bermandikan air mata yang menggelontor dari pelupuk matanya. Jackson masih tak habis pikir di kursi kemudi. Jujur saja, Jackson sangat menyayangi Taehyung dan menjadi salah satu yang terpukul saat kematian adik kandung Namjoon itu. Turut pula ia datang pada pemakaman adik kandung Namjoon itu dan menyaksikan bagaimana sosok manis dengan senyuman candu itu berada di dalam peti mati. Lalu jika ibu Namjoon sebutkan bahwa Taehyung masih hidup, jadi yang ada di dalam peti itu siapa? Boneka kah?

[-]

Tokyo, Jepang

Malam itu, tepatnya pukul 8 lewat 48 menit, Taehyung menjadi entitas utama yang terpajang di depan kasir. Senyuman komersial terumbar pada pelanggan yang memesan minuman atau makanan ringan di café tempat dirinya bekerja. Diingatnya seorang pria tua berkumis tipis yang biasa datang membeli _black coffee_ tidak datang ke café. Kemudian kumpulan remaja perempuan kembali datang dan memesan pesanan seperti biasanya. Dan terakhir, diingatnya pula Jimin yang datang tanpa memesan apapun, duduk di dekat kaca yang menghadap langsung ke trotoar. Lelaki itu membaca novelnya dengan headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Kaos abu-abu tua dengan merk _stussy_ yang tertulis jelas di bagian dada kiri dan celana panjang hitam membuat Jimin terlihat sedikit lebih putih, mungkin. Ia sangat tampan ketika seperti itu, pikir Taehyung.

Jimin sudah datang sejak 51 menit yang lalu, nyaris 1 jam sebelum perjanjian makan malam. Taehyung tak tahu apa esensi lelaki itu malah datang lebih awal dan memilih menunggu di café dibanding datang 5 menit sebelum jam perjanjian makan malam mereka. Terlebih café tempat Taehyung bekerja terletak tepat di sebelah asrama baseball, jadi tak akan perlu waktu lama bagi Jimin untuk menemui Taehyung. Ketika waktu pergantian _shift_ , Taehyung segera membuka celemeknya dan bergegas menghampiri Jimin.

"Jim…"

Jimin langsung melepas kedua headsetnya, tersenyum lebar pada Taehyung. "Kau sudah selesai bekerja?"

Taehyung mengangguk antusias.

Jimin mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung gemas dengan ekspresinya. Sungguh manis. Jangan lupa senyum kotak yang khas itu mampu membuat semua manusia candu layaknya marijuana. "Jadi kau ingin makan di mana?"

"Aku ingin makan di restoran Korea. Aku rindu masakan Korea."

Jimin terkekeh "Kau memang punya selera yang sama denganku, Tae…"

"Oh ya, sebelum aku lupa. Yoongi mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena membawanya tepat waktu tadi siang."

Sesaat kerutan bingung terpatri di dahi Jimin sebelum ia ingat namja yang Taehyung maksud, "Ah... si pucat yang kurus itu, kan? Dia terlihat sangat kurus untuk ukuran atlet kau tahu."

Setelahnya, yang terekam di dalam otak Taehyung adalah bagaimana Jimin mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya setelah sempat bergerutu ria. Dilanjutkan dengan perubahan raut wajah Jimin yang bertahap dari sumringah menuju terkejut dan akhirnya bingung. Sebuah seruan yang benar-benar terjelas terdengar di telinga Taehyung adalah, "Apa? Yuta terbentur bak mandi?". Dan setelah seruan itu, Taehyung sadar bahwa ia tak akan punya malam yang menyenangkan. Taehyung tak akan menyalahkan siapa pun atas ini, siapa juga yang akan tahu tragedi seperti ini akan terjadi, bukan?

"Tae… sepertinya…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Jim. Kembalilah ke asrama, anggota timmu sedang sakit. Kau harus di sana.", tutur Taehyung dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan namun dirinya yakin bahwa senyuman itu pasti akan terlihat normal-normal saja di hadapan Jimin.

 _Karena Taehyung tahu bahwa Jimin tak sepeka itu masalah perasaan tersembunyi Taehyung padanya._

"Kalau begitu pulanglah dengan hati-hati mengerti? Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tae. Jangan lupa makan, mengerti?", Jimin berucap seraya bersiap-siap untuk pergi menuju asrama baseball.

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin, tanda ucapan selamat tinggal. "Kau juga."

Netra Taehyung tak lepas dari sosok Jimin yang berlari menuju asrama bahkan ketika Jimin sudah berlari di trotoar di luar café. Ia mampu melihat bagaimana kekuatan atlet yang Jimin miliki ketika berlari. Fokusnya jatuh pada punggung lebar Jimin yang ia ketahui cukup berotot karena efek _gym_ dan latihan yang dilakukannya terus menerus. Jimin itu sosok yang manly entah dari tubuh atau perilakunya. Sayangnya, kedok sahabat tak pernah mampu Taehyung langkahi untuk memiliki Jimin seutuhnya.

"See? Kau itu memang memiliki perasaan pada atlet baseball Jepang itu."

Suara _bass_ itu seketika menarik Taehyung ke dunia nyata kembali. Sesosok pria bersurai hitam pekat dengan mata setajam serigala terduduk di seberangnya, menggantikan entitas Jimin dengan secangkir coklat panas di depannya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu, Tae?", tanya Jungkook.

"Karena kau membuatku muak."

Jungkook melahap satu gigitan dari donut _cookies and cream_ pesanannya kemudian angkat bicara masih dengan mulut yang penuh dengan donut. "Mana lebih memuakkan ketika aku membentakmu atau ketika Jimin malah meninggalkanmu saat kencan?"

"Aku tidak kencan dengannya."

"Lalu apa namanya jika bukan kencan?"

Taehyung terhenyak sejenak. Hening menjamu keduanya, ditemani dengan suara dentingan khas café dan suara riuh pelanggan lainnya. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa, toh Jungkook sudah menangkap basah dirinya tadi. Taehyung berani bertaruh pula jika Jungkook pasti tahu dirinya memperhatikan Jimin saat berlari tadi.

Jungkook menaikkan salah satu alisnya, mengumbar pesona tersendiri yang ia punya. "Jika memang kau tidak berkencan dengannya, maka buktikanlah."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Mengendus adanya hal buruk yang akan terlontar dari dalam mulut panas Jeon Jungkook. "Bagaimana caranya untuk membuktikan? Aku sudah katakan padamu aku tak berkencan dengannya."

"Berkencanlah denganku, Byun Taehyung."

Kedua netra Taehyung hampir lepas dari tepatnya. Rasa terkejut menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, memberikan dampak yang orang sebut dengan salah tingkah. "A…Apa? Kau pasti gila, Jungkook! Kau membuatku semakin muak sekarang."

"Berarti kau berkencan dengan sahabatmu itu, kan? Aku bisa saja bicara pada Jimin jika kau memang jatuh cinta padanya, siapa tahu Jimin bisa–"

"Cukup! Aku tekankan, aku tidak berkencan dengan Jimin."

"Kalau begitu, maafkan kesalahanku siang tadi dan terima ajakanku untuk berkencan. Bagaimana? Tak ada salahnya, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **HALLOOOO! So, here I am. Aku udah selesaiin chapter ini yeay *tebar bunga dan confetti*. So, how is it, guys? Membosankankah? Gaje? Maksain? Kecepetan? Atau gimana nih? Put your review down bellow yah… Jangan lupa follow dan favorite kalau kalian memang suka FF ini. Love you guys and see u at next chapter. Bye bye *lambai-lambai bareng author Jilan dan Jimin oppa***


	6. Chapter 5

(not) Over

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

By Jilan

.

.

HAPPY READING GUYS

.

.

Taehyung tidak tahu maksud dari lelaki tampan di depannya. Kencan dengannya? Dengan si pembuat onar yang membuatnya naik darah? Yang benar saja! Apalagi dilihat dari wajahnya sangat tidak mempercayai. Jungkook mengajaknya berkencan dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat ke atas khas sekali seringai devil yang ada di film yang Taehyung tonton minggu lalu.

"Jika kau tidak mau menerima kencan ini, berarti benar jika kau suka pada Jimin Park, kau pernah dengar pepatah sepandai-pandainya kelinci maka akan ketahuan juga bukan? Ku rasa Jimin akan menyukai kenyataan ini." Jungkook semakin mengembangkan seringainya. Bukan karena ia memang ingin memberitahukannya. _Bukan_. Mana mungkin Jungkook sebodoh itu? Ini hanya sebuah _taktik_. Kita lihat seberapa kuat Taehyung mempertahankan aroganitasnya.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Ia bingung akan menjawab apa. Di satu sisi ia tidak menyukai eksistensi bocah Jeon itu di sekitarnya. Namun di lain sisi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Jungkook merusak hubungannya dengan Jimin. Perasaannya memang tidak mungkin disembunyikan lagi. Namun Taehyung belum mempunyai kesiapan untuk mengaku pada Jimin. Ia belum siap menerima kenyataan jika nantinya Jimin malah membencinya. Pemikiran konyol yang memang selalu hinggap di otak jenius Taehyung.

"Bagaimana cantik?" Jungkook kembali menyadarkan Taehyung dengan segala pemikiran yang tidak ada ujungnya.

"Err tidak ada syarat lain? Aku tidak mungkin pergi denganmu Jeon, bukankah kau harus latihan? Pertandingan akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Kita tidak mungkin membuang-buang waktu bukan? Ah, benar kau harus mengganti syaratnya." Taehyung berusaha keras memutar otaknya agar tidak kencan dengan Jungkook tentunya.

"Tidak ada yang lain Byun. Lagi pula siapa bilang akan mengganggu latihanku? Itu hanya pemikiranmu saja. Bukankah pada malam hari kita bebas melakukan apa saja? Maka akan lebih memudahkan kita pergi bukan? Aku akan mengajakmu pergi malam hari." Jungkook tidak kalah pintarnya dari Taehyung. Ia juga memutar otaknya dengan hati-hati. Berbicara dengan Taehyung memang harus secara hati-hati namun tepat sasaran.

"Tapi aku akan bekerja malam hari di cafe ini. Aku tidak mungkin membolos bekerja, bisa-bisa bosku tidak memberikanku gaji. Kau mau menanggung biaya kuliahku yang mahal Jeon?" Taehyung kembali berkilah dengan terampil.

"Sejak kapan anak beasiswa membayar biaya kuliah? Dan bukankah cafe ini milik hyungmu? Jangan kau pikir dirimu bisa menipuku Byun." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tajam. Ia bosan dengan alasan pemuda di depannya. Alasan yang 100% adalah kebohongan semata. Jungkook tidak menyangka jika bocah menyebalkan di depannya itu jenius kebanggaan dosen-dosen, bahkan ia menerima beasiswa full.

" _Hahh_ , baiklah. Tapi jangan harap kau akan dengan mudahnya mengajakku pergi dari asrama. Tanggung jawabku itu besar untuk merawat timmu Jeon." Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Alasan Taehyung itu kadang tidak masuk akal dan terkesan memaksakan dan Jungkook bukan bocah kecil yang mudah ditipu oleh Byun Taehyung.

"Akan ku pastikan besok kita menikmati kencan berdua Byun. Bukan hanya besok namun lain kali kita pasti akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Siapa kau? Sombong sekali. Belum tentu juga aku akan menerima kencan bersamamu. Tolong ya pangeran tampan dari Korea Selatan yang sombong, asal kau tahu aku bukan namja gampangan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak akan takut dengan ancaman-ancamanmu itu. Jadi berhentilah mengatur dan mencampuri hidupku. Cukup hubungan antar atlet dan perawatnya." Taehyung tanpa sadar mengeluarkan keluhannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam, Taehyung juga terdiam. Keduanya terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Jungkook dengan pandangan meremehkan dengan alis yang terangkat satu sedangkan Taehyung dengan wajah _blank_ nya.

"Memangnya kau ingin hubungan apa antara kita? Memang kita hanya sepasang atlet dengan perawatnya bukan?" Jungkook semaki menyeringai. Menatap remeh Taehyung dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Bukan maksudku it-"

"Kau ingin lebih dari itu? Sepasang kekasih sepertinya tidak buruk bukan? Kau ingin itu Byun?" Perkataan Taehyung terpotong begitu saja oleh Jungkook sedangkan Jungkook semakin memojokan Taehyung. Taehyung dengan segala umpatannya seakan bungkam dan terkubur dalam di tanah.

"Berengsek! Aku muak denganmu!" Taehyung melemparkan nampan yang dibawanya tadi ke meja terdekat dan pergi dengan tergesah-gesah meninggalkan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook selaku orang yang ditinggalkan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Byun Taehyung. Sangat menggemaskan. Melupakan orang-orang disekitar yang memandang aneh dirinya, memang Jungkook peduli?

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan cepat menuju asrama. Bibirnya menggerutu kesal, menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan nyalang. Taehyung hanya tidak habis pikir, kenapa ada manusia semenyebalkan Jeon Jungkook dimuka bumi ini? Baru beberapa hari kemarin mereka resmi berkenalan secara baik dan lihatlah sekarang tingkahnya, bukannya dia semakin menyebalkan? Tahu apa Jungkook dengan dirinya? Walaupun Taehyung tidak menutup ataupun menyangkal jika ia menyukai Jimin dari hati.

Dirinya dan Jimin sudah kenal satu sama lain, kenal dari awal Taehyung mulai bisa berbicara dan merangkak bahkan berjalan. Mereka sudah kenal sedari balita, tentu saja mereka akrab, bukan seperti itu? Namun, entah mengapa Taehyung tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya pada Jimin, hatinya terus berteriak dan meronta mengatakan Taehyung menyukai Park Jimin. Walaupun akal pikirannya sudah mencoba menyangkal namun ia bisa apa jika perasaannya malah semakin menggebu? Bukankah mereka berteman? Tidak mungkin kan jika ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Jimin dengan bodohnya? Belum tentu juga Jimin menyukainya. Jimin itu sempurna, Taehyung hanya sebagian kecil dari Jimin.

"Hai Taehyung!" Pandangannya beralih pada dua orang yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Taehyung mengenali mereka. Jung Hoseok dan Kim Mingyu. Dua orang yang harus dirawatnya untuk sementara. Dua orang yang memiliki selera humor menyenangkan dan membuat Taehyung nyaman. Berbeda dengan Jeon -berengsek-Jungkook.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Taehyung mendekat ke arah dua lelaki dengan perbedaan tinggi cukup mencolok. Salahkan Mingyu yang tumbuh dengan tinggi. Untuk kali ini jangan salahkan Hoseok _oke?_

"Kami sangat bosan di asrama Tae, berjalan-jalan terdengar menyenangkan bukan? Apalagi ditambah dengan _guide_ gratis oleh namja manis sepertimu." Ujar Hoseok dengan manis membuat Taehyung salah tingkah.

"A-aku tidak manis Hoseok-ssi." Taehyung memerah. Pipinya bersemu seperti apel merah kesukaannya. Mingyu dan Hoseok terkekeh, manis sekali melihat Byun Taehyung. "Baiklah aku akan menemani kalian jalan-jalan." ujarnya kemudian setelah menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan? Kau tahu restoran dekat sini bukan Tae?" Taehyung mengangguk lucu, poninya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah sesuai irama.

Mereka berjalan dengan pelan, sesekali Hoseok mengeluarkan kalimat lucu yang membuat Taehyung dan Mingyu tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Hoseok dan selera humornya sangat baik. Maka dari itu Taehyung menyukainya, menyukai berdekatan dengan orang Korea. Ia rindu Korea tentu saja. Namun ia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk kembali, tempatnya di Jepang. Itu yang selalu dikatakan oleh Baekhyun, hyungnya.

.

.

.

"Hoseok hyung lucu sekali, apa anak tim kalian selalu seperti ini?" Taehyung bertanya tanpa menghilangkan senyum manisnya. Matanya menyipit lucu, wajahnya terlihat halus disentuh.

"Seperti inilah kami Tae, jadi kau tidak mungkin bosan menjadi perawat kami." Sahut Mingyu kemudian meminum cola seteguk.

" _Ugh_ , tapi tidak semuanya tim kalian menyenangkan buktinya Jungkook sangat menyebalkan. Dingin dan selalu sesukanya sendiri." Taehyung merubah ekspresinya, bibirnya mengerucut imut ditambah lagi cola yang diminumnya membuat bibirnya tampak basah dan menggoda.

Hoseok tersenyum kecil, "Jungkook memang seperti itu Tae, dia melalui masa yang sulit, dia hanya tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya. Jungkook kesepian dan terlalu tertekan. Maka dari itu dia sangat datar dan kadang menyebalkan." Ujar Hoseok yang diamini oleh Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, dia memang terkadang terlihat kesepian padahal aku yakin kalian pasti akan menghiburnya jika kesepian, selain itu dia juga pernah bercerita kepadaku, membunuh seseorang?"

DEG

Hoseok dan Mingyu terdiam, "Jungkook mengatakan itu padamu Tae?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. "Berarti kau dipercaya oleh Jungkook Tae." Mingyu tersenyum tampan.

"Memangnya ada apa? Jungkook tidak cerita detailnya, Jungkook hanya mengatakan itu saja."

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu." dan Hoseok tersenyum manis. Menginggalkan Taehyung yang masih memikirkannya.

' _Kau_ _memang sangat mirip dengannya Taehyung'_

 _._

.

.

Jimin berlari dengan cepat, perasaannya tidak menentu di lain sisi hatinya ia merasa bersalah kepada Taehyung. Meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja padahal Jimin lah yang mengajak Taehyung pergi namun di lain sisi ia khawatir pada Yuta yang jatuh di kamar mandi. Jimin merasa jika semua anggota tim nya merupakan tanggung jawabnya. Termasuk Yuta yang sekarang membutuhkannya.

Langkahnya memelan begitu melihat gedung asrama di depannya. Mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tidak beraturan. Memasuki gedung itu dengan langkah sedang.

"Park Jimin?" seseorang memanggilnya pelan. Lelaki berkulit pucat yang cerah. Lelaki milik lawannya sekaligus lelaki yang ditolongnya.

Min Yoongi.

Satu devinisi yang menggambarkannya. Cantik dan suci, itu yang terlintas dipikiran Park Jimin.

.

.

.

Korea Selatan

Namjoon membuka matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali membiasakan cahaya masuk ke retinanya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, sekilas ia mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi malam. Pandangannya mengarah pada Jackson yang tertidur di sofa panjang berwarna putih senada dengan cat kamarnya. Sepertinya ia merepotkan Jackson _lagi,_ terlihat dari guratan wajah Jackson yang menjelaskan segalanya.

Namjoon mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan ayahnya, bagaimana ayahnya memeluknya dengan sayang, bagaimana ayahnya memberikan kecupan di pipinya dan bagaimana ayahnya menceritakan semuanya. Ya semuanya. _Termasuk soal Taehyung._ Ayahnya menceritakan tanpa tersisa.

Namjoon ingin marah, ingin berteriak dan tentu saja ingin memaki siapapun ayah bahkan ibunya sekalipun. Usianya memang sudah matang membuatnya mampu berpikir secara kritis, tajam dan tegas. Namun disatu sisi ia juga akan merasakan apa itu terpuruk dan bagaimana ia bangkit lagi. Ia memang telah bangkit lagi tepat seminggu setelah adik manisnya tertimbun tanah meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di dunia ini sendiri.

Dan sekarang untuk kedua kalinya ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, ia tidak ingin kehilangan adiknya dan ia tidak ingin membuat adiknya menunggunya lebih lama lagi. Ia akan membawa adiknya, kembali ke dekapannya dan tidak ada yang boleh memisahkannya lagi. Hanya ada Namjoon dan Taehyung. Tidak ada ayah, ibu ataupun Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jepang

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan. Beberapa hari lagi ia dan kawan-kawannya akan berjuang dengan keras untuk mendapatkan mendali emas seperti yang dinantikan oleh warga Korea Selatan. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan ayah, ibu serta Namjoon, walau ia yakin Namjoon tidak akan pernah peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook. Namun Jungkook hanya ingin memberi yang terbaik. _Taehyung,_ untuk hyungnya.

Pandangannya mengadahkan kepala. Meremas kecil keningnya, sedikit pening namun Jungkook sudah biasa merasakannya. Itu hanya efek tubuhnya yang lelah dan matanya yang sulit terpejam dari dua jam yang lalu. Maka dari itu Jungkook memilih untuk berdiam diri di stadion sepi ini. Orang bilang, Jungkook itu sempurna, mereka melontarkan pujian serta mengelu-elukan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook bangga dengan apa yang di dapatkannya, Jungkook bangga dengan pujian atas dirinya dan Jungkook senang saat seseorang jatuh dan bertekuk lutut untuknya.

Jungkook memang tidak pandai berinteraksi seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Ia tidak pandai menata hatinya. Ia tidak becus untuk merapikan kepingan-kepingan jiwa dan hatinya yang jatuh pecah hingga menusuk jantungnya. Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa, ia mampu namun ia tidak memiliki kesempatan. Kesempatan seakan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak mungkin Jungkook dapatkan di dunia ini. Ia tidak ingin menyangkal semua pengalaman buruknya namun ia ingin melupakan kenangan buruk tersebut. Kenangan saat tubuhnya terbanting, saat tubuhnya dijadikan samsak gratis dan saat tubuhnya menjadi tameng tendangan kuat. Ia ingin melupakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seseorang duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Hanya menghirup udara segar, terlalu lama di asrama bisa membuatku mati bosan." Jawab Jungkook sekenanya, matanya masih memandang lurus ke depan.

"Ah, begitu rupanya."

"Lalu kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sama sepertimu, mungkin."

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya tuan Jeon."

"Mengapa kau tidak mengabdi pada negaramu sendiri? Kenapa harus pindah kewarganegaraan?" Jimin terdiam. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia bukan orang lemah, ia ingin menunjukan apapun yang ia bisa.

"Bukan, bukan aku tidak ingin mengabdi pada Negara kelahiranku. Bukan aku kurang ajar atas Negara tercintaku. Namun aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelatihan di Seoul waktu itu. Walapun aku terpilih namun aku tidak bisa." Jungkook terdiam begitu pula Jimin.

"Kau terpilih, kenapa kau tidak bisa? Jika kau tetap mengikutinya bukankah kita satu tim sekarang?" Jimin memejamkan matanya mendengar suara Jungkook. Menatap Jungkook dan tersenyum dengan tampan.

"Jika aku tetap di Korea Selatan maka kau tidak mungkin masuk ketimmu sekarang dan berpijak disini Jeon Jungkook. Aku memang bukan apa-apa dibandingkan denganmu ataupun orang tuamu. Maka aku lebih memilih untuk membuat jalanku sendiri. Siapa sangka aku diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh teman-temanku sekarang."

Jungkook terdiam. Karenanya lagi? Karena dirinya Park Jimin menderita? Mengapa ia hanya menyusahkan orang lain? Jungkook memandang Jimin yang menatap kedepan. Matanya sipitnya begitu terang mengingatkan Jimin kepada Taehyung. Mungkinkah Jungkook ditakdirkan untuk menghancurkan orang lain?

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu kali lagi?" Jimin menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Menatap Jungkook lurus tepat pada mata hitam sayunya. "Taehyung.. bagaimana kau mengenal Taehyung?"

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya sekarang. Mendengar nama Taehyung disebut membuatnya berdebar dan merasa takut. Takut jika nantinya Taehyung lebih memilih Jungkook. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa nantinya akan ada yang berubah. Jimin tidak ingin kehilangan Taehyung. Byun Taehyung sebagai sahabatnya dan Byun Taehyung sebagai orang terkasihnya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangannya. Byun Taehyung milik Park Jimin.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Taehyung?" Tajam. Tatapan mata Jimin menajam. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan hati dan perasaanya jika menyangkut Taehyung. Ia tidak bisa memberikan Taehyung kepada orang lain. Ia tidak bisa, hatinya memberontak.

"Taehyung mirip bahkan identik dengan hyungku. Sangat mirip hingga aku tidak bisa membedakannya jika berdiam diri saja. Aku tidak bisa membedakannya yang telah tinggal dengannya selama bertahun-tahun. Aku merindukannya. Hyungku. Jeon Taehyung." Jungkook mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit yang terlihat sangat indah malam mini, Taehyung-nya sedang menatapnya dari langit bukan?

"Tidak mungkin jika Taehyung itu hyungmu. Aku sudah berteman dengan Taehyung sejak balita. Kami berdua tumbuh bersama. Selalu satu sekolah. Jadi jangan mengada-ada Jeon Jungkook."

"Kau tidak akan percaya Park Jimin," Jungkook mengambil ponsel di dalam sakunya. Memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang membuat Jimin membelakan matanya tidak percaya. Jeon Taehyung dengan Byun Taehyung? Dunia ini tidak mempermainkannya bukan?

"Tidak mungkin," Jimin mendesis tidak setuju. Ia tidak mempercayai semua ini. Byun Taehyung tetaplah Byun Taehyung. Bukan Jeon ataupun yang lain.

"Itulah yang aku rasakan saat pertama kali berjumpa dengannya. Ia mengingatkanku pada Jeon Taehyungku. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku ingin memilikinya sebagaimana aku memiliki Jeon Taehyung yang dulu. Bahkan lebih. Aku ingin membuatnya menjadi milikku." Perkataan Jungkook membuat Jimin mengepal. Ingin memiliki Byun Taehyungnya ia bilang?

"Kau sudah mempunyai Jeon-mu. Kenapa kau merebut Byun-ku _huh_?" Jimin berdiri begitupula dengan Jungkook.

"Jeon Taehyungku sudah berbahagia dengan senyum manis. Disana." Jungkook menunjukkan tangannya kearah langit. Langit gelap yang tampak manis dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang yang berhamburan. Namun, dari banyaknya bintang yang menghiasi malam Aini ada satu bintang yang paling bersinar. Taehyung. Jeon Taehyungnya.

"Aku tidak peduli denganmu dan duniamu. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan Jeon Taehyungmu yang mirip dengan Byun Taehyungku. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa membuat Taehyungku menjadi milikmu. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Taehyung begitu saja padamu. Taehyung milikku dan kau hanya orang baru yang memasuki kehidupan tentramnya." Jimin memandang Jungkook bengis, ia tidak suka miliknya direbut begitu saja.

"Kau boleh mengambil posisiku dahulu, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengambil Byun Taehyung dari sisiku. Ingat itu Jeon Jungkook." Jimin berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang menundukan kepalanya. Meninggalkan Jungkook dengan segala gejolak yang datang begitu saja padanya dan meninggalkannya dengan rasa bersalah yang amat dalam. Namun, Jungkook tidak akan menyerah begitu saja jika menyangkut _Taehyungnya._

.

.

.

Korea Selatan

Bau semerbak kopi menguar ditambah dengan bau roti hangat keluar dari panggangan membuat siapapun yang lewat tidak tahan untuk tidak masuk dan membeli beberapa potong roti dan secangkir Cappuccino hangat. Namun berbeda dengan sepasang adam dan hawa yang hanya memandang kosong ke depan. Bahkan Dry Cappuccino yang mereka pesan sudah lama mendingin.

Keduanya terdiam. Petemuan ini sangat canggung dan membuat keduanya tidak nyaman. Wanita yang sudah cukup tua untuk dipanggil nenek itu masih terlihat cantik di usianya. Menggambarkan seorang yang memang pandai menjaga tubuh dan wajahnya. Sedangkan lelaki di depannya masih sangat tampan di usianya yang hampir berkepala lima. Menawan dengan setelan jas berwarna biru dan dasi yang melilit di lehernya cukup kencang. Tipikal pengusaha yang memang dituntut untuk selalu sempurna oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu padaku Yura- _ya_?" lelaki itu membuka percakapan dengan ucapan yang mampu membuat wanita bernama Yura itu tersentak. Bertahun-tahun ia tidak mendengar suara lembut lelaki di depannya membuat eksistensinya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"A-aku.. maafkan aku Hyungsik. Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya bukan?" jawabnya tertunduk.

Wajah Hyungsik mengeras. Matanya menatap tajam wanita cantik di depan sana lurus. Jawaban yang membuatnya tidak puas sama sekali. Menyepelekan eksistensinya dan melupakan dirinya begitu saja. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah pernah hidup bersama dalam sebuah keluarga harmonis dengan putra yang manis dan tampan.

"Kau melupakan apa yang ku katakan dulu Yura- _ya_. Kau tidak dapat menjaga anakku dengan baik. Kau melupakan apa yang harus kau lakukan saat itu Yura- _ya_. Bisakah aku mengatakan jika aku kecewa padamu?"

Yura mengangkat wajah cantinya. Menatap mata lelaki di depannya dengan berkaca-kaca. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, janji yang dipegangnya pupus begitu saja. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling berdosa begitu saja. Ia merasa jika ia membunuh anaknya sendiri. Tidak bisa menjaga anak kesayangannya. Menjadikannya tameng dan membuat dirinya jatuh ke jurang tak berdasar.

Tapi.. bukankah itu _keinginan_ sang anak? Keinginan anaknya untuk menyerahkan nyawanya dan menggantikannya dengan adik kesayangannya. Ia tidak bisa memilih, semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa diprediksi. Awal yang menyenangkan malah membawa petaka yang sialnya mengorbankan anaknya. Yura bahkan benci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga anaknya. Tapi sekali lagi itu bukan keinginannya, itu keinginan anaknya. _Keinginan Taehyung._

"Aku tidak akan melalukukan pembelaan seolah-olah aku benar disini. Aku salah. _Aku ibu yang buruk hingga mengorbankan anakku_. Anak kita. Aku kalut dan bingung saat itu. Sungguh bukan keinginanku dengan takdir ini, _bukan_. Sungguh. _Dia_ berteriak kesakitan. Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat. _Dia_ merintih kesakitan aku juga mendengarnya. Bibir _nya_ membiru, wajah _nya_ memucat aku juga melihatnya. Tubuh kurus _nya_ lemas dan memucat aku ada disana. _Aku melihat, aku mendengar_. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Tapi, ini _keinginannya._ Keinginannya untuk melindungi _adik kecilnya_ yang hanya berdiam diri tertusuk besi panjang yang hampir menembus jantungnya. Ia berteriak. _Meminta menyelamatkan adiknya_. Ia _berteriak_ Hyungsik! _Berteriak_! Aku kalut dan memenuhi permintaannya. _Permintaan terakhirnya_. A-aku hiks.." Yura terisak lirih. Namun tidak membuat Hyunsik iba ataupun semacamnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan siapapun. Kau mengorbankan darah dagingmu sendiri. Kau mengorbankan anakku untuk melindungi anak suamimu. Kau mengorbankan semuanya Yura- _ya_. Aku tidak bisa terima dengan semua ini. Namjoon. Aku akan membawanya pergi." Yura tersentak cepat. Menatap nyalang pria di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu padaku? Jangan ambil Namjoon! Jangan ambil siapapun. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan anakku lagi. Tidak Namjoon ataupun _Taehyung_! Aku akan membawanya untukku. Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu." Yura berucap dengan cepat dan keras. Membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di Caffe yang memang sedang ramai ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu egois? Kau sudah mengasuhnya selama ini. Kau sudah membuat semuanya semakin runyam dengan drama keluarga yang berakhir dengan kesedihan tak tertahan. Dan sekarang kau menantangku untuk membawa anakku sendiri? Namjoon juga anakku. Darah dangingku. Aku berhak atas Namjoon. Aku tidak ingin Namjoon menjadi korban selanjutnya dalam dramamu!" Hyungsik berdiri. Menatap Yura tajam kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan wanita itu. Meninggalkan dengan segala luka yang membentang di hatinya. Menjadikannya rapuh dan berdosa. Ia tidak menyukai semua ini. Takdir buruk yang membuatnya menjadi penjahat di dunia ini. Ia tidak menginginkannya.

.

.

.

Jepang

"Siap kencan denganku manis?" Jungkook menghadang Taehyung yang hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

Taehyung memutar matanya malas. Menatap Jungkook jengah kemudian menganggukan kepalanya singkat. Berdebat dengan Jeon Jungkook bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Hai! Bertengkar dengan Jungkook membahayakan jantungnya omong-omong. Taehyung lebih suka berdebat dengan teman kedokterannya, dosen atau bahkan hyungnya daripada berdebat dengan Jeon Jungkook.

Keduanya berjalan keluar asrama. Taehyung berjalan di sebelah kanan sedangkan Jungkook berjalan di sebelah kiri. Jungkook menikmati setiap langkah yang mereka ayunkan. Menatap jemari Taehyung yang kosong. Kemudian membawanya ke dalam dekapan jemari besarnya. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah keindahan.

Taehyung tidak menolak ataupun memberontak. Ia membiarkan Jungkook menggenggam tangannya posesif dan membuatnya seolah memang milik Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia merasa nyaman di samping bocah Jeon menjengkelkan itu.

"Kenapa tanganmu hangat sekali Tae? Aku menyukainya." Jungkook mempererat genggaman tangannya. Ia melupakan bahwa bisa saja Taehyung memukul kepalanya dengan keras ataupun menendang kakinya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Untuk hari ini aku tidak akan menendang ataupun memukulmu Jeon. Bukan kah hari ini kencan kita?" Taehyung tersenyum manis menatap Jungkook yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Jungkook tertegun beberapa saat saat melihat senyum Taehyung yang manis. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa. Menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung kemudian berjalan meninggalkan gerbang asrama. Meninggalkan Jimin yang memandang tajam ke arah keduanya. Ke arah tangan yang saling bertautan dan berdesis tidak suka terhadap apa yang terjadi nantinya. Baginya Byun Taehyung hanya miliknya. Milik Park Jimin. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jeon Jungkook merebut apa yang memang menjadi miliknya. Karena Taehyung _sekarang_ hanya satu dan itu milik Jimin.

TBC

.

.

Hai semuanyaaa, ada yang nungguin ini? Pasti tidak XD Jilan disini, aku gak bakal cuap-cuap panjang kok, Cuma pengin ngomong makasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin waktu kalian buat baca dan review fanfic ini.

Chapter ini pasti kalian sudah bisa menebak kan? Iya dong teori bighit aja kalian jago apalagi cerita receh aneh kaya gini, ya kan?

Pokoknya makasih banget kalian yang sudah dukung cerita ini, aku pribadi sangat menyayangi kalian, _bdw_ buat yang kemaren-kemaren bilang aku mau wisuda, yidisium yang dimaksud disini itu penerimaan nilai bukan yudisium mau lulus, aku masih unyu kok semester dua XD Cuma tempatku memang namanya yudisium lol

Cuma itu aja yang pengin aku omongin, big thanks guys

With love, Jilan&UniGon


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : By UniGon**

 **Note: Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian, readers kami tercinta. Segala macam bentuk dukungan yang selama ini kalian kasih, komentar sangat berguna untuk dukungan dalam melanjutkan FF ini. Kami berusaha untuk menjadi lebih professional dalam bidang menulis jadi kritik dan saran sangat kami apresiasi _.**

Jepang

"Kau tak terlihat baik."

Suara bariton yang berselingan dengan bunyi langkah kaki menohok indra pendengaran Jimin dengan semena-mena. Dirinya masih duduk di sana, di dinding pembatas balkon asramanya. Ia tak cukup takut untuk duduk di sana walau disadarinya jarak antara balkoni kamarnya dan tanah cukup jauh.

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara, "Kau seharusnya tetap diam di kamar. Jangan bebani lukamu itu dengan segala rasa ingin tahumu.", sahut Jimin dengan mata memicing terfokus pada perban yang menempel di pelipis lawan bicaranya.

Namja berwajah oriental dengan garis rahang tajam bak dipahat itu mengedikkan bahunya, "Maaf aku merusak rencanamu."

"Rencana apa?"

"Kencan dengan Taehyung?", nadanya bukan kalimat berita, namun berubah menjadi sebuah pertanyaan untuk meyakinkan pemikirannya.

Jimin menyeringai tipis dengan sebuah kekehan kecil yang terdengar sayup bersama angin malam, "Aku tak akan punya waktu untuk kencan dengannya. Aku sedang memikirkan diriku sendiri dan timku.", kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok Yuta yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Dan dahimu yang entah kapan akan sembuh jika kau keras kepala seperti ini.", ucapnya seraya menoyor dahi rekan satu timnya itu.

Yuta menepisnya cepat walau dahinya telah tertoyor, "Kau meremehkanku? Begini pun aku masih bisa latihan."

Jimin menggeleng, bibir penuhnya kembali menyeringai yang justru tertangkap sebagai cemoohan di mata Yuta, "Aku yang akan mati disikat oleh pelatih jika aku membiarkan kepala batumu itu muncul di tempat latihan dengan perban seperti itu.", tuturnya sebelum meninggalkan sosok Yuta tetap berada di sana.

Yuta mendapati dirinya menatap bagaimana sosok Jimin perlahan-lahan menjauh dari dirinya. Bagaimana langkah itu melenggan menuju kamarnya yang masih satu lorong dengan kamar Yuta. Bagaimana sosok tak terlalu tinggi itu memperlihatkan punggung tegapnya yang terbalut kaos putih polos hampir dengan desain tipis yang pas. Hingga bagaimana surai Jimin berkilau terkena cahaya lampu remang-remang sepanjang lorong serta mulai berentakan terhempas angin.

Kerutan tipis terpatri di sudut mata dan dahinya, secara tidak sengaja menimbulkan denyutan menyakitkan dari bekas luka hasil ciuman bak kamar mandi itu. Ia meringis sakit seraya membenahi perbannya padahal bukan itu esensi awal mula rasa sakit itu terasa. Sekadar formalitas kala ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku tak bisa seperti ini terus. Sial.", gumam Yuta seraya meremas ujung kemeja kebesaran yang dipakainya entah milik siapa. Mungkin milik teman satu kamarnya yang merangkap satu tim dengannya.

[-]

Jimin tak terlalu peduli angin malam.

Siapa yang bilang angin malam itu tidak baik? Hal itu jelas tak ada dalam kamus besar Park Jimin. Maka dari itu, berakhirlah dirinya pada sebuah lapangan tak berentitas selain dirinya sendiri. Ia kabur dari asrama kalau bisa dibilang. Mulus, tanpa ada yang sadar bahkan mengetahuinya. Apa sulitnya loncat pagar setinggi pundaknya itu?

Ada sebuah _bat_ tergenggam di tangan kanannya, diseret di tanah hingga jejak-jejak garis berbekas di sana. Sedikit debu terhempas angin malam, sedikit sisanya menempel di bat tersebut. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan sebuah pelontar bola baseball, jaraknya kurang lebih sebanyak 20 langkah normal dirinya. Ia sudah persiapkan semuanya sejak awal menjejakkan kaki di sini.

Satu bola pertama terlontar cepat ke arah Jimin, secepat lemparan pitcher lawan kalau menurut perhitungannya. Ketika bola itu hampir sampai di dekatnya, tingginya sekitar pinggang entitas berambut hitam pekat berantakan itu. Sebuah denting keras terdengar memekakkan telinga Jimin ketika dengan satu lirikan cepat dirinya mampu melihat bola putih segenggaman tangan itu melambung tinggi dan jauh. Entitas itu mendengus, tak akan ada yang bersedia mengambil bola itu dari jadi mau tak mau yah… ia akan memunguti bola-bola itu satu persatu nanti.

Waktu berlalu sedikit agak lambat dan dirinya sudah kehabisan tenaga. Ia tak biasanya seperti itu. Bahkan untuk mencetak perkiraan _home run_ saja akan menurun jika memang kemampuanya hanya seperti itu. Sedikit bagian surainya menyatu satu sama lain bermandikan peluh yang menetes tanpa henti. Ada pula yang menutup dahi hingga alisnya, membuat keringat justru menetes tepat ke bulu mata lentiknya. Sesekali ia perlu menyeka peluhnya dari netranya, meninggalkan sensasi perih terlebih baju yang dikenakan juga bermandikan peluh dan debu lapangan.

"Cih, kalau seperti ini terus, bagaimana bisa membawa timku _home run_ dan mencetak skor?", gumam Jimin setelah menjatuhkan bat di tangannya.

Sial, rasanya tangannya lemas bahkan nyaris mati rasa. Ingatkan bahwa Jimin tak pernah peduli yang timnya sebut dengan pemanasan sebelum latihan. Malam ini dirinya terlalu 'panas' dengan mengingat apa yang dirinya lihat satu jam yang lalu. Jika saja Jimin tidak menghargai dan menjaga perasaan Taehyung, mungkin dirinya sudah lebih dari sekadar meninju Jungkook setelah masuk ke wilayah kekuasaannya.

Bersama sisa tenaga yang ada, tubuh kakunya membungkuk berulang kali seraya mengambil bola-bola segenggaman tangan itu. Keringat langsung jatuh ke tanah kering itu, menimbulkan bercak yang lebih tua dibanting tanah di sekitarnya. Jika Jimin tak salah hitung, ada sekitar 20 bola yang terlontar dari benda itu. Seingatnya, ada 16 bola yang terpukul olehnya dan 4 bola yang tak mampu ia pukul.

 _Dan di dalam keranjang baru ada 19 bola._

Jimin menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak akan pernah mau demi apapun membeli bola baru dengan sisa gaji atletnya yang pas-pasan itu. Bagaimana ia akan makan nanti jika uangnya habis untuk membeli satu bola baru?

"Hei…"

Jimin hampir berteriak dan menjatuhkan keranjang yang nyaris penuh bola itu jika tak mampu ditahannya rasa keterkejutan itu. Belum lagi didapatinya sosok kurus dan pucat itu justru keluar dari sekitaran semak belukar. Seperti hantu saja.

"Sial, kau mengejutkanku.", tutur Jimin cepat dalam bahasa Jepang yang tentu saja dijamu oleh sebuah pandangan bingung oleh entitas putih di hadapannya. Jimin sedikit salah fokus dengan netra namja itu yang entah bagaimana berkilat bermandikan entah cahaya bulan atau cahaya lampu sorot lapangan.

Namja misterius itu melemparkan sebuah bola putih kecil ke dalam keranjang di tangan Jimin. Sebuah bola baseball yang Jimin cari-cari sedari tadi. Astaga, dirinya hampir saja bersujud syukur di kaki namja pucat bak hantu itu.

"Apa pun itu yang kau katakan tadi, aku tidak mengerti. Tapi aku sepertinya tahu itu bola yang kau pukul tadi.", tutur Yoongi dingin dengan kedua telapak tangan yang bersembunyi di balik saku hoodie hitam yang dikenakannya malam itu.

"Di mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Yang terekam di memori Jimin kala itu adalah bagaimana mata sipit dan dingin itu terbuka sedikit dalam keterkejutan. Mungkin lawan bicaranya itu tak menyangka bagaimana Jimin masih fasih berbahasa Korea.

"Bolanya mengenai kepalaku."

"Di semak-semak? Apa yang kau lakukan di semak-semak?"

Yoongi mengambil beberapa langkah mendahului Jimin, berjalan melewati tubuh tegap sosok atlet baseball Jepang itu. Tanpa Jimin sadar, netranya mengikuti arah langkah sosok yang dinilainya bermata sayu itu. "Memata-matai lawanku, mungkin?", bisik Yoongi sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan tungkai kaki kurusnya lebih jauh.

"Hey! Kenapa kau di sini?! Kau harus jelaskan padaku! Tidakkah illegal untuk keluar dari asrama di jam-jam seperti ini?", teriak Jimin seraya menatap punggung kecil yang terbalut hoodie itu semakin menjauh dan mengecil di visinya.

Di sisi yang terlalu jauh dari indra pendengaran Jimin, Yoongi mendengus kesal mendengar bagaimana sosok lelaki itu justru berteriak riuh. "Lalu kau sendiri melakukan hal illegal, kan?", gumam Yoongi dengan bibirnya keringnya.

Sesuatu terlintas di benak Jimin penuh keraguan, seakan satu langkah memori mampu meledakkan kepalanya. Namja yang tadi itu anggota tim Korea Selatan, kah? Apa benar dirinya dimata-matai? Hey, bahkan semua atlet baseball belum tahu akan melawan siapa di pertandingan nanti, bagaimana mungkin tim Korea Selatan akan mengambil langkah yang terlalu cepat itu? Tidak masuk akal. Atau, apakah dirinya dalam bahaya dalam pengintaian sosok pucat dan dingin itu?

" _Hei, itu namja yang kuselamatkan, kan?"_

Detik selanjutnya, Jimin bergidik sendiri mengingat bagaimana ia telah menyelamatkan seorang atlet dengan kepribadian semengerikan itu.

[-]

Serigala mana yang tak akan menjaga harga dirinya ketika dirinya menjadi fokus publik? Jungkook bukan seorang serigala berbulu domba atau malah domba yang berbulu serigala. Ia hanyalah seorang serigala yang sedikit pemalu dan tahu diri. Capnya alpha, hanya saja kelakuannya mungkin beta atau bahkan omega. Ini sebuah kesalahan.

Jungkook masih dengan kedua tangannya yang tertanam dalam-dalam di saku celana jeans-nya. Berjalan di antara kepadatan malam di Tokyo bukan hal yang buruk. Ia pun tak perlu takut tersasar di sana, ada Taehyung sebagai pemandunya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Jungkook memilih untuk sekadar mengikuti langkah tanpa tujuannya bersama Taehyung. Begitu pula dengan pihak Taehyung yang tak sadar dirinya hanya diikuti oleh sosok Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan?", tanya Taehyung yang akhirnya membuka pembicaraan di antara keadaan yang ia anggap canggung padahal buka seperti itu yang Jungkook rasakan.

Jungkook tersenyum, ada sedikit kerutan di ujung matanya. Bekas luka di pipinya terlihat turut melebar. Sekilas di balik jaket jeans hitam yang ia kenakan, kedua bahunya terlihat berkedik tak tahu menahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah kakimu sejak tadi."

Kedua insan itu akhirnya berlabuh di sebuah halte bis beratap putih itu. Mereka bukannya perlu untuk menunggu bis di sana, mereka hanya duduk tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Anggap saja mereka butuh waktu dan tempat untuk berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku biasanya duduk di sana menunggu bis distrik utama bisnis," gumam Taehyung dengan kepala tertuduk. Kedua netranya menatap kedua kakinya yang terbalut celana kain putih yang berayun-ayun di sana.

"Untuk apa ke sana? Kau juga bukan pengusaha."

Taehyung terkekeh canggung. "Banyak makanan enak di sana. Bahkan fast food yang murah pun sangat enak. Banyak peralatan untuk kuliah yang kuperlukan juga di sana. Lagi pula, kakakku bekerja paruh waktu di wilayah itu selain di café."

Netra Jungkook tertuju pada mobil yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kursi yang didudukinya. "Jadi kenapa kita tidak ke sana saja?"

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya dengan wajah tak habis pikir, "Kau ingin ke sana hanya untuk membeli makan? Oh ayolah, kau kira uangku sebanyak itu, Kawan? Aku tak akan membuang-buang tiket bisku hanya untuk membeli makanan di sana sementara di sini juga ada banyak makanan enak."

"Jadi kau ingin ke mana? Jangan katakan terserah karena aku tak tahu apa maumu dan jalanan di sini. Jangan biarkan kita tersesat di Tokyo."

"Bagaimana jika kita ke gedung tempat bermain? Ada tempat bermain seperti itu di dekat lapangan turnamen baseball. Biasanya aku pergi bersama Hoshi atau Jimin."

Jungkook menghela nafasnya diam-diam seraya memutar bola matanya dalam kekesalan. _Ah sial, Jimin lagi._

"Baiklah. Tak ada ruginya untuk mencoba segala hal yang ada di Tokyo."

[-]

"Jadi, biar aku luruskan ini, jika kau bisa melakukan segalanya sekarang, kau telah memilih untuk memenangkan sebuah barang seperti hewan itu dengan mesin pencakar ini?". Jungkook menghela nafasnya. "Aku tak pernah sadar bahwa kau ternyata adalah seorang perempuan remaja."

Taehyung merona dalam kejengkelan. "Aku tidak pernah bisa memenangkannya satu kali pun saat masih kecil dan aku selalu ingin melakukannya walaupun hanya sekali. Itu adalah sebuah masalah tak masuk akal sejak kecil jadi diamlah."

Jungkook menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, menjatuhkan tangannya dari rambutnya dan menggenggam salah satu jari Taehyung agar Taehyung menunggu saat ia hampir melenggang jauh menuju blok permainan yang lain. Saat ia datang lagi, ia membawa sebuah ember kosong di salah satu tangannya dan ia menggapai pergelangan tangan Taehyung dengan yang lainnya tanpa sepatah kata pun, menariknya mendekat menuju box berisi segala jenis bentuk boneka hewan dan mesin pencakar itu.

"Tunggu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?", Taehyung tersandung saat ia mencoba untuk memakai sepatunya dengan benar. Ingatkanlah bagaimana tadi Jungkook secara tidak sengaja malah menginjak bagian belakang sepatu Taehyung hingga terlepas dari kakinya.

"Mendapatkan boneka hewan konyol itu untukmu."

Taehyung tetap sangat-sangat bingung, sepatu bagian kirinya belum rapi dan ia berpikir Jungkook gila. Ia mendorongnya tanpa kelembutan ke arah mesin cakar hewan yang kosong pemain itu.

"Pilih boneka binatangnya.."

"Jungkook, kau tak harus―"

"Pilih salah satu."

Taehyung bergerak gugup dan menatap melalui kaca hingga matanya menatap sebuah boneka kelinci putih lucu dengan telinga merah muda, anehnya, itu mengingatkannya pada laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya dan tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Yang itu?", ia menyatakan dengan ragu-ragu.

"Oke, sekarang menjauhlah dari sini dan biarkan master melakukan pekerjaannya."

Ternyata, sang master tak melakukan segalanya dengan baik. Taehyung menonton dengan tawa tertahan saat Jungkook gagal lagi dan lagi, hanya berhenti ketika Jungkook memberinya beberapa tatapan marah untuk membuat Taehyung diam karena merusak konsentrasinya.

"Kupikir, harus digeser ke kiri lagi."

"Kupikir, tidak apa-apa.", Jungkook menggerutu, lidahnya mencuat dari ujung mulutnya.

Ia mendorong tombol itu agar pencakar itu turun dan ia menghentakkan kakinya dalam frustasi saat ia meleset beberapa sentimeter.

"Kau semestinya menggesernya ke kiri…", Taehyung bergumam.

Jungkook memandang dengan kesal ke arah gelas plastik kosong di tangannya, gelas yang sama dengan yang telah berisi dengan koin satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang ia kehilangan kekuatannya demi perubahan tanpa apapun yang bisa ia tunjukkan. Kelinci putih dengan telinga merah muda itu menyeringai mengejek padanya dari atas tumpukkan teman-teman berbulunya itu, sebuah bukti umum atas kegagalan Jungkook.

Tatapan Taehyung melembut. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tahu. Aku tetap merasa senang."

"Mesin itu curang."

Taehyung menepuk bahunya dengan simpati.

Mereka berjalan pulang bersama-sama, Jungkook terlihat sedih dan muram dan Taehyung mencoba yang terbaik untuk menghiburnya. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa mereka telah berpegangan tangan hingga mereka sampai di sebuah gang yang Taehyung bilang adalah jalan pintas menuju ke asrama atlet. Taehyung entah mengapa tiba-tiba memberikan tatapan ragu namun Jungkook tak cukup peka untuk menyadarinya. Jadilah, Taehyung yang mematung di seperempat jalan gang itu malah agak terseret oleh Jungkook.

"Kau kenapa, Tae?", tanya Jungkook yang akhirnya menyadari kejanggalan dari gelagat teman kencannya itu.

"Apa kau yakin kita akan lewat sini?"

Jungkook mengerutkan kedua alisnya, malah bingung ditanyai seperti itu. Oh ayolah, untuk masalah jalanan di Tokyo, Jungkook dengan senang hati yakin bahwa dirinya kana mendapat nilai 0. "Bukankah kau yang bilang ini jalan pintas menuju asrama? Apa kau tidak yakin ini gangnya?"

"Ini gangnya.", bisik Taehyung namun genggaman tangannya malah semakin mengerat di tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook semakin mengedus aroma-aroma tidak benar yang memancar jelas dari gelagat seorang Taehyung. Taehyung yang benar-benar menatap tepat ke arah netra Jungkook seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ini sedikit menyerong, tepatnya ke pundak Jungkook. "Kau tak terlihat benar, Tae. Kita bisa kembali di jalan besar. Tidak masalah untukku jika kita mengambil jalan memutar."

"Siapa kalian?"

Suara bass dan asing berbahasa Jepang itu langsung mengalihkan atensi Jungkook menuju sumber suara. Jungkook tak mengerti apa yang siluet laki-laki berbadan kekar itu. Gang itu tak cukup penerangan hingga jadilah Jungkook harus memicingkan netranya tanpa guna untuk melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Reflek, Jungkook langsung menyembungikan tubuh Taehyung di belakangnya, melindungi sosok yang justru telah menjerumuskan ke sebuah jalan yang benar-benat salah.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?", Taehyung buka suara dari balik pundak Jungkook dengan berbahasa Jepang.

Jungkook seketika menatap Taehyung sekilas, mengeratkan gengggamannya pada tangan Taehyung yang sudah dingin dan basah akan keringatnya sendiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh? Bagaimana jika mereka menyakitimu?", geram Jungkook dengan giginya yang menggeretak kecil.

Jungkook dan Taehyung berdiri tepat di bawah sorotan lampu remang-remang satu-satunya yang hidup di gang tersebut. Hingga sampailah sosok lelaki bertubuh besar bertato dan sosok lelaki lainnya di hadapan mereka. Sial, Jungkook benar-benar kehabisan nyali jika seperti ini jadinya.

"Pacarmu itu manis sekali, Kawan.", pria yang Jungkook identifikasi sekitar umur 30 tahunan itu hendak menyentuh Taehyung melewati pundaknya. Untung, Jungkook bergerak cepat menepis tangan berotot penuh tattoo itu.

"Jangan sentuh dia!", bentak Jungkook hampir meninju orang itu namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Taehyung telah menggenggam erat lengan Jungkook.

"Kau orang Korea?", suara berbahasa Jepang itu kembali terlontar. Jungkook sudah sejak tadi mengutuk keadaan dan lelaki bertatto itu hanya karena intimidasi yang menguar dan ketidakmampuannya untuk mengertikan segala bahasa Jepang dalam konversasi itu.

"Kami hanya ingin kembali ke asrama atlet.", Taehyung berucap dengan suara yang bergetar di balik pundak Jungkook. Kedua netra Taehyung menatap sosok kekar itu ragu-ragu dari balik surainya yang menutupi sedikit netranya.

"Oh, asrama atlet rupanya. Anak muda memang selalu melanggar aturan, bukan?"

Jungkook menatap sosok kekar menakutkan itu dengan padangan sengit. Sosok kekar itu memutari tubuh kedua insan yang berpegangan erat itu. Netra keduanya diam-diam mengukiti arah putaran si lelaki besar bertatto itu. Hingga, betapa Jungkook terkejut ketika Taehyung raib dari genggamannya, berpindah tangan pada lelaki besar tadi.

"Sial apa yang kau lakukan?", Jungkook langsung bergerak cepat ketika dilihatnya Taehyung ada di dalam kekangan anggota geng sialan itu.

Detik selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah dirinya malah terkukung di dalam genggaman 2 lelaki sejenis lainnya, sesama anggota geng. Habis sudah riwayat hidupnya. Jungkook memberontak sekuat tenaga tapi siapa yang pernah bilang satu lebih baik dari dua? Bahkan kehilangan satu orang pun, Jungkook perlu pengganti.

"Lepaskan dia, Brengsek!", teriak Jungkook.

Lalu apa Jungkook pikir sosok tadi peduli dengan teriakan dan kata-kata kasar dari dalam mulutnya? Tidak sama sekali. Yang ada, Jungkook hanya dianggap pengganggu semata.

"Lepaskan mereka, dasar bedebah!", suara itu meraung dari dalam kegelapan. Suara barion berbahasa Jepang yang jelas bukan terlontar dari Taehyung apalagi Jungkook.

Segala atensi teralihkan menuju ke arah kegelapan gang. Ada seorang sosok, membawa sesuatu yang panjang entah itu balok kayu atau besi di tangannya. Terjadi begitu cepat hingga Taehyung dan Jungkook mampu melihat sosok berbaju putih dengan rahang tegas dan wajah sengit mendekat. Sebuah bat berwarna biru navi di tangannya, urat-urat punggung tangannya menyembul seakan siap mendeklarasikan perang.

"Jimin…", lirih Taehyung.

Sebuah pukulan bat pertama dihadiahi Jimin pada dua orang yang mengukung Jungkook. Cukup tiga kali hantaman untuk membuat keduanya bertekuk lutut di bawah kebuasan seorang Jimin. Jungkook berdiri ketika Jimin sudah mendekati Taehyung dengan bat di tangannya. Sebuah pukulan cepat dihadiahinya pada pinggang lelaki kekar itu. Seketika saja, sosok itu tersimpuh di depan kaki berotot Jimin yang terbalut celana training. Jimin segera menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya penuh kehangatan bercampur rasa khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?", bisik Jimin di sela-sela helai surai Taehyung.

Dirasakannya Taehyung menggeleng pelan di dalam pelukannya. Indra pendengaran Jimin mendengar langkah cepat yang terseret-seret dari tiga lelaki geng tadi menjauh dari mereka. Selanjutnya ia merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dan langsung membuatnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada bat di genggamannya.

"Sudah lihat apa yang kau lakukan, Tuan Jungkook?"

"A….Aku sungguh tak tahu apa-apa. Ini bukan niatku untuk masuk ke dalam gang seperti ini. Jika aku tahu akan seperti ini maka–"

"Banyak omong kau, Sialan!", bentak Jimin dengan batnya yang nyaris terayun ke tubuh Jungkook namun segera dihadang oleh Taehyung.

"Jimin, kumohon jangan perpanjangan masalahnya.", lirih Taehyung yang menatap nanar dan memohon pada lelaki berbaju putih itu.

Jimin dengan ego yang masih ingin memukuli Jungkook hingga mati, mau tak mau harus dengan terpaksa menurunkan bat itu. Giginya menggeretak kesal dengan tatapan sengit, sama seperti pandangan yang ia berikan pada anggota geng itu.

"Jangan kau pernah menyentuh Taehyungku lagi. Atau kau akan dapat balasan yang lebih mengerikan dari apa yang bisa kulakukan hari ini, Jeon Jungkook.", ujar Jimin final.

Detik selanjutnya, Jungkook hanya mampu memandang nanar bagaimana Taehyung ditarik oleh Jimin menjauh darinya menuju jalan besar. Sungguh, Jungkook masih membatu seakan otaknya terbakar di tempat. Dirinya tak hanya pecundang dalam bermain di gedung tadi, bahkan untuk hal yang memerlukan keahlian bertarung pun, Jungkook masih dicap pecundang. Ini memalukan harkat dan martabatnya. Terlebih lagi, ia hampir membuat Taehyung terluka tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Tae."

[-]

Korea Selatan

"Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

Sosok namja yang berdiri di depan sebuah jendela itu tak menoleh sedikit pun pada asal suara bass tadi itu. Tubuhnya tinggi, tegap dan berselimut pakaian high class seperti jasi hitam dan kemeja putih hingga bermandikan cahaya mentari yang mulai terlalu terik. Persetan, ia sedang tak ingin mendengarkan apa yang entitas itu akan tuturkan, ia juga punya gemelut pemikiran bagai benang –atau tepatnya syaraf- kusut di dalam benak jeniusnya. Toh, rekan yang merangkap sepupunya itu hanya berucap 'ingin' bukan 'harus'.

"Pertandingan baseball Jungkook akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi, tanggal 8 Juli."

"Apa peduliku?", Namjoon bahkan membuka mulutnya tak sampai 1 sentimeter, menyebabkan suaranya tak terdengar cukup jelas; jangan lupakan pula suara serak khas pagi hari yang menyerang pita suara Namjoon.

Si hyena, Jackson, pengawal yang disegani segala makhluk –tepatnya entitas-entitas perusahaan- itu mengedikkan bahu merasa segalanya hanya hal sepele. "Hanya informasi. Aku akan datang ke sana untuk menemui sahabatku, Mingyu.", ujar Jackson seraya mengambil sebuah pematik dari dalam jasnya setelah menyisipkan sigaret di deretan giginya.

Namjoon berbalik seraya melepas kacamatanya, kemudian mengantonginya di dalam saku kemejanya. Surai kecoklatannya sedikit tersenggol jari jemari panjang, kurus, nan lentiknya. "Aku tak mengerti apa esensimu membicarakan tentang ini. Ini bukan hal yang aku ingin dengan di pagi hari. Aku butuh-"

"Well, Mingyu menawarkanku 2 tiket. Aku bicara seperti hanya jika kau ingin ikut. Jika tidak, yaa… aku pergi sendiri dan baik-baiklah di rumah tanpaku.", asap akromatik mengepul dari dalam mulut Jackson tatkala ia angkat bicara.

Setelahnya, terdengar suara pertemuan hak sepatu kulit hitam Namjoon yang bertemu dengan lantai sejenak sebelum benar-benar terhenti di hadapan Jackson yang terduduk santai di sofanya. Singa itu hendak mengaum bahkan mencekik hyena hanya saja kedestruktifannya masih belum mencapai ambang batas. Hanya saja hal itu cukup untuk membuat nyali Namjoon terpacu hingga dirinya mematikan sigaret yang masih mengepulkan asap itu hanya dengan sebuah genggaman tangan besarnya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, Jackson Wang. Aku. tidak. akan. pernah. peduli. dengannya walaupun ia mati sekali pun."

Jackson menepuk pundak sepupunya itu dengan seringai yang menantang adrenalin destruktif namja di hadapannya. "Santai saja, Sayang. Aku tak memaksa sama sekali. Cobalah untuk sedikit mengerti maksudku. Tak usah terlalu sensitif."

Jackson bangkit dari duduk tenangnya, menatap sengit Namjoon walau ia tak bermaksud mengundang perang antara dirinya dan sepupunya itu. Ini hanya sekadar bagaimana terlihat sok serius dan keren di saat yang bersaman. Jackson cinta hal-hal seperti itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, Pak Bos."

Setelahnya, tungkai kakinya mengarungi jalan singkat menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan pribadi milik Namjoon itu. Ah sial, dadanya sesak sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya ia menghisap sigaret setelah terakhir kali diingatnya ia menghisap benda laknat itu saat SMA, dan perlu dicatat bahwa hal itu terjadi atas tekanan kelakuan destruktif seorang Namjoon.

"Apalah yang aku lakukan. Tapi yang tadi itu sangat keren. Tak masalah aku harus mendongak ketika bicara dengannya, tadi itu sangat sengit.", ucap Jackson seraya terbatuk-batuk.

 _Sejujurnya tadi itu aku takut jika ia akan meninjuku dengan tangannya sendiri_ , batin Jackson namun ia menyembunyikan gidikan ngeri di tengkuknya itu.

Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mulutnya yang secara sempurna menguarkan aroma asap rokok. Lihatlah, ada sedikit abu yang bersarang di jasnya, membuatnya ia harus ekstra hati-hati untuk membersihkannya atau itu akan berbekas sepanjang hari.

"Tapi setidaknya dengan melakukan itu, ia punya atensi untuk mendengar sesuatu tentang Jungkook. Hey ayolah, semestinya Jungkook berterimakasih padaku karena aku menjadi perantara mereka.", gumam Jackson dengan senyuman sumringah penuh kebanggaan pada dirinya sendiri.

[-]

Jepang

"Kudengar kau pergi bersama Jungkook kemarin malam? Bagaimana bisa malah pulang bersama Jimin?", tanya Hoshi yang tengah menggulung beberapa perban dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak kesehatan.

Tanpa menoleh, Hoshi tahu bahwa rekan kerjanya itu menghela nafas.

Taehyung yang berdiri di depan sebuah lemari besar berisi segala macam jenis obat-obatan yang disediakan oleh pusat hanya bisa memasang wajah muram. Ia ingin melupakan hari mengerikan semalam tapi malah diingatkan kembali oleh Hoshi. Sialnya, bahwa faktanya otaknya menolak untuk lupa kejadian semalam. Berkat kejadian itu, Taehyung memilih untuk tidak pergi sarapan bersama tim Korea Selatan dan berakhir hanya makan biskuit di ruangan unit kesehatan Korea Selatan.

"Ceritanya panjang. Kalau kau ceritakan, kau pasti akan tidur lagi.", cemooh Taehyung walau dengan wajah muramnya.

"Kau meledekku lagi sekarang."

Sebuah ketukan di pintu unit kesehatan terdengar, mengunggah sebuah pertanyaan di benak Taehyung. Tidak biasanya ada orang-orang yang memilih untuk mengetuk pintu dibanding langsung membukanya dengan liar seperti apa yang tim Korea Selatan dan Jimin lakukan biasanya. Sosok Taehyung yang telah memakai jubah putih khas kedokteran itu mendekati pintu tapi saat ia membuka pintunya, tak ada siapa pun di luar sana. Sebaliknya, sebuah boneka kelinci putih bertelinga merah muda yang sangat tak asing baginya tengah duduk di kesetnya. Tak ada catatan di sana tapi ia tak perlu itu untuk tahu dari siapa boneka itu. Sebuah seringai yang indah terpampang di wajahnya saat ia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya.

Tersembunyi di bagian sudut lorong, Jungkook tersenyum.

 **TBC**

 **HALLOOOO! So, here I am. Aku udah selesaiin chapter ini yeay *tebar bunga dan confetti*. So, how is it, guys? Membosankankah? Gaje? Maksain? Kecepetan? Atau gimana nih? Put your review down below yah… Jangan lupa follow dan favorite kalau kalian memang suka FF ini. Love you guys and see u at next chapter. Bye bye *lambai-lambai bareng author Jilan dan Jimin oppa***


End file.
